Digital Kingdom Hearts: The Final Round
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Sequel!  just so you know it is  One would think after defeating Xemnas, there would be peace, right? Well, that's only the beginning of a new battle to determine the fate of not only the Worlds, but Sora, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus as well. R&R please!
1. The Return to Other Worlds

Alright guys, you asked and now shall receive.

I know that my Digital Kingdom Hearts is concluded, but it left some cliffhangers, just like Kingdom Hearts 2 did. I will now try to finish and wrap up everything, more or less with my own additions, in just a few chapters. I know, you want another long epic adventure, right? Well, unless Kingdom Hearts 3 is released and Playthrough'd by next week, I'm going to be on my own. So, let's get started.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own anything in Kingdom Hearts, Square, Disney, or Digimon. What he DOES own are various OCs.

Dx: You're doing another sequel, without letting us in on the fun?

Jenny: What d'you expect? He keeps other secrets from us, and others he can only share with us.

Lone Raindrop: What secrets might those be?

RDF1: I'll inform you when I feel the time is right. Now, let's get the fic started already!

Correction: Instead of Destiny Place, I now find out it's now Destiny's Embrace. I will have it corrected here, but it will remain the same in Digital Kingdom Hearts.

(Story Begin)

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_After his world was overtaken by Darkness, Takuya was flung to Twilight Town where he met Riku and King Mickey. After joining up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the four of them went on a quest to defeat Organization 13 from getting Kingdom Hearts._

_After defeating Xemnas, he was transported to Destiny Island where Mickey removed his memory of his journey outside the Digital World. This was a precaution against changing what should be. Now that his memories are restored, he is ready to complete his final journey with Sora before returning home for good._

(Recap End)

Takuya was relaxing in the park, where he friends agreed to meet once a week to spend time together. He often wondered what would happen if Koichi had made it to the elevator, instead of tripping down the stairs and Cherubimon pulling his spirit into the Digital World. Things were looking up, for the most part. Zoey and JP had been able to make true friends at their school now that they know how to be a friend. Tommy had really grown up for a kid. He'd really push himself to help others even if he doesn't need to. Koji had finally lightened up some, pardon the pun, after the Digital World. Having friends like these, and a twin brother, made him realize he wasn't alone in the world. He really had come to respect Takuya as a great leader, even if he doesn't always think things through.

Takuya himself had been through more than he would ever want to say to his friends, let alone anyone else. After figuring out what being a Digimon truly meant, he had been taken away from the world itself and had to fight just to survive and get back to the Digital World. His inner strength gave him more than enough power to withstand anything, and that was thanks to Zoey. Although it wasn't easy becoming friends, they eventually made that and more. He would do anything to keep Zoey safe, but he also knew she could look after herself if it came down to it.

"Takuya," said the object of his thoughts, "You okay? You've been really quiet this time."

"Everything alright, Takuya?" asked Tommy, a little brother to him in so many ways.

"I'm fine," said Takuya, "Just thinking about what's happened to us in the course of ten minutes is all."

"Takuya, you know what happens if you think too much," teased Koji, to which all six of them laughed.

"I know; it's just, after everything we've been through, you think we might have to return to the Digital World again to help out?" replied Takuya, "I just have a feeling that there's something not done yet."

"Hey," said Koichi, "Agunimon and the others have it handled."

"Yeah," added JP, "So stop worrying. We'd know if they needed our help. We're still bonded, remember?"

"Well, yeah, it's just…" started Takuya before something in the distance caught his eye, "NO! Not here!"

Takuya started running towards what had appeared. Apparently Heartless were beginning to show up, though small in number, they needed to be contained before something happened.

"Takuya!" shouted the others, before following him.

"Stay back! I'll handle this!" replied Takuya, and changed into Flamon without thinking and began battling the Heartless.

"What just happened?" asked Tommy.

Just then they heard a voice in their heads, the Digimon Analyzer.

Name: Flamon

Level: Rookie

Information: Flamon is the rookie form of Agunimon, by bonding with Agunimon on a deeper level. Takuya can use this form to battle without the need of Spirit Evolving.

"Flamon?" wondered Zoey.

Just as Flamon finished off the Heartless, Nobodies showed up, forcing Flamon on the defensive until a Keyblade sliced through a Nobody that was about to attack Flamon from behind. Flamon caught the Keyblade, and recognized it to be Ultima. The Keyblade disappeared and he turned to see Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Xion, five out of the six wielding Keyblades. Donald and Goofy were also there, Save the Queen and Save the King at the ready to defend Flamon's friends. Soon enough, a dozen more Heartless and Nobodies show up. After working together, all the enemies were defeated, and everyone dismissed their weapons, Flamon changing back into Takuya just as he realized what had happened. His secret couldn't be kept any longer. Especially since Takuya's friends weren't connected with Sora for Namine to manipulate their memories. He sighed before turning to look as his friends.

"Guys, better let me explain," said Takuya, "Before you explain what you're doing here."

With that, Takuya headed over to his friends where Koji decided to ask the questions on their minds.

"How, and when?" asked Koji.

"'How' is a bit tricky," replied Takuya, "as for 'when', it was after the battle with Duskmon before you guys were captured. After everything was engulfed in Duskmon's darkness, I wound up at a Train Station with a DarkTrailmon in front of me. I really let you guys down and thought I didn't need to be there to mess things up again, so I went home. As I headed back to the Real World, I turned into Flamon, and wound up an hour in the past. I tried to stop myself from heading to the Digital World with Duskmon haunting me everywhere I go. It wasn't until I made it back to the Train Station and everyone was boarding that I realized I needed to be there for you guys. I told my past self to get on the train to meet you guys, before confronting Duskmon once more. I finally realized I couldn't be afraid anymore, and that I had to fight with more than just my heart if I was going to truly save the Digital World. On my way back, something happened that caused both worlds to be engulfed by Darkness and I woke up on another world. After a few days I met Sora, the boy in the dark clothes, as well as Donald and Goofy. I joined them on their journey as I hoped to be led back here at some point. Soon enough, I found out that the other Spirits had been scattered and I gathered them whenever possible. After defeating the main threat to the worlds, I was sent back here with my memories blocked. It wasn't until Koji and I formed Susanoomon that I began to truly remember. After getting blasted by the Monstrous form of Lucemon, I just gave up. I thought it was worthless what I did, in the Digital World and the others, if I couldn't defeat Lucemon. If it wasn't for Agunimon and the others, not to mention you guys, I wouldn't have been able to summon the courage necessary to battle again. After we returned home, I hadn't heard anything from Agunimon or the others, so I figured they were rebuilding or something. Until a few days ago, I got a feeling something wasn't right and that proved true when Heartless, the black shadowy creatures, and Nobodies, the white limber creatures, showed up. I didn't know I could turn into Flamon all this time until they showed up. I was surprised when I was Flamon, but didn't realize it until after the fight."

"Maybe," said Koichi, "My darkness as Duskmon back then was so potent that it engulfed the worlds into Darkness itself, but since you weren't in either world, you were sent off in the resulting implosion."

"I couldn't say for sure, but that does sound plausible," said Takuya.

"That's all well and good," said Riku, as the Keyblade group walked up, "but we need to seal the Keyhole if we're going to protect this world."

"I think I know where," said Takuya, "We need to get to the Train Station."

So the thirteen of them headed for Shibuya, getting to know each other along the way. As they rode down the elevator, they found themselves at the entrance point to the Digital World. DarkTrailmon was there, as if waiting for them.

"Well," said DarkTrailmon, "Why am I not surprised to see you here, Takuya?"

"DarkTrailmon," said Takuya.

"Don't worry," said DarkTrailmon, "I'm just making a delivery."

With that, his doors opened and the Ten Legendary Warriors walked out to meet up with the group of thirteen.

"**I didn't know if this day would come, but I prepared for it all the same,**" said Agunimon.

"**I wish you all could go, but only Takuya can make this journey,**" added Lobomon.

"**Trust in him and he will return, his journey finished,**" finished Kazemon.

"One question," spoke up Takuya, "How did…"

"**You turn into Flamon?**" finished Agunimon, "**That's easy. Our bond is so powerful, you can call upon my strength in times of crisis, even if we are worlds apart.**"

"I see," said Takuya, turning to his friends as Sora locked the Keyhole to the world(s), "I have to leave, but I'll be back soon."

"We believe in you, Takuya," said Tommy.

"Show them what the power of the Legendary Warriors is all about," said JP.

"Don't get in over your head," said Koji, in his 'cool' manner.

"Know that we're there with you. You're never alone when you have us," added Koichi.

"Hurry back," said Zoey, kissing Takuya on the cheek before the five of them went to the elevator.

"I'll do my best," mumbled Takuya, blushing furiously after they left.

The others snickered. Takuya turned to them with a smirk.

"And I suppose you all have sorted things out?" questioned Takuya.

Sora and Kairi just held hands, smiling, while Roxas and Namine nodded. This left Riku and Xion to blush awkwardly, as they hadn't quite figured out their relationship just yet.

"And how DID you pull off a back story good enough for Roxas, Namine, and Xion?"

"Namine and Xion are Kairi's long lost Triplets," said Sora, "Since Kairi's from another world, they didn't really question it. As for Roxas…"

"Sora's mom said she had a brother that left nearly twenty years ago and never returned. She thought I was his son or something. Only one other person managed to leave the islands before him apparently," added Roxas.

(AN1)

"Alright," said Takuya, as the spirits returned to his new reformed D-Tector, "Time for another adventure."

So, the nine of them boarded the Gummy Ship and headed for Disney Castle.

* * *

(Disney Castle)

King Mickey waited in the library for Donald and Goofy's return along with his other friends. After realizing the depths of what had happened twelve years ago and its connection to the last two years really bothered him how much sense it made that Xehanort and Xemnas both wanted Kingdom Hearts. What was REALLY scary was the fact that they were able to summon it without the X-Blade, which Master Xehanort needed the first time around. It would be difficult to save Terra, Aqua, and Ventus from their fates, but if anyone could do it: it was Sora.

Soon enough, he heard the Gummy Ship land and not ten minutes later, Sora and Friends arrived in the library.

"Welcome, my friends," said King Mickey, as he got up to address him.

He had already informed Minnie of the situation, and she gave him her best wishes before continuing on to other duties of the Castle. He was glad she was that trusting of him. It made it all the easier to fix things and return, at least for a while.

"There is so much to discuss," continued Mickey, "But I guess the first place to begin is what happened twelve years ago."

King Mickey led them to a meeting room with about a dozen chairs, used to hold council sessions or to seek advice from Master Yen Sid. After everyone was seated, Mickey began again.

"First I must ask that all questions be saved until the end," spoke Mickey, before continuing his story, "You aren't the first Keyblade Wielders. Keyblade wielders have been around for many years actually, and at one point there was a great conflict called the Keyblade War in search for the Keyblade of Pure Twilight, the X-Blade. Twelve years ago, three Keyblade Wielders searched the worlds for a missing Master known as Xehanort. I had met two of them and saw the third battling Master Xehanort at the Keyblade Graveyard, the site of the Keyblade War. Two of them were given the Mark of Mastery by each of the Two Keyblade Masters of that time. Master Eraqus gave the Mark of Mastery to the only female student at the time, Aqua. The other, Terra, received his Mark of Mastery from Master Xehanort. After this battle, I returned to Yen Sid, intent on returning the Shooting Star Keyblade to him as an apology for disobeying his orders, but he returned it and asked that I be ready in case Xehanort made his return. He did return, but not as a Keyblade Master. The Xehanort you guys fought as both a Heartless and a Nobody was from the form he took after taking over Terra's body. Terra, having wielded Darkness much like yourself, Riku, drew Master Xehanort to take over his body to continue his plans to get Kingdom Hearts. Now that his Heartless and Nobody have been defeated, I recently learned that he has returned to his original form, and he has Terra trapped now. Xigbar was known as Braig back then and has returned to help Xehanort as well. The other members didn't want anything more than their hearts, as Axel can vouch, so they won't be a problem."

(AN2)

Everyone took in the words of Mickey, and connected it to everything they had experienced. Xion was frightened by how much sense it made as she now realized how she must have looked to Xigbar and Xemnas now.

"Sora and I met Terra and Aqua on Destiny Islands," said Riku, "I remember because Terra passed on his Keyblade to me. I searched for him, but I guess I found him closer than I thought."

"It'll be fine," replied Mickey, "Once we free Terra, everything will be okay."

"That's easier said than done," said Takuya, "You said what happened to Terra, what about Aqua and the other one."

"Ventus," replied Mickey, "If my information is correct, Aqua is now in the realm of Darkness, and has been since twelve years ago. As for Ventus, he resides in Castle Oblivion, Aqua's home remade. She is the Master of Castle Oblivion and the only one who isn't forced to follow the rules she set there."

"Why didn't we see her then?" asked Roxas, "If she was there, why wasn't she there waiting when we were there after the battle with Xemnas?"

"She has been trapped there for twelve years, the odds of her waiting at that beach is about a million-to-one odds," replied Mickey, "However, if we are to proceed anywhere, we must go to the world where she fell into Darkness and that's Radiant Garden."

"So when do we leave?" asked Namine.

"Wait," said Kairi, "I remember Aqua, and you as well. You saved me from monsters that were not Heartless or Nobodies, right?"

"The Unversed," replied Mickey, nodding, "Yes, we did. And in touching her Keyblade, you were given the ability to wield one as well. The Keyblade Inheritance Ritual is a right of passage from Master to Pupil for many years. Terra performed one with Riku, and Kairi did hers with Aqua, even if accidentally. One thing I don't know is how Sora gained the ability to wield a Keyblade, no offense."

"None taken," replied Sora, as he got serious, for him anyway, "I think it was because of Ventus. I didn't really know him that well but from what you told us it made sense. I felt his Heart call out to me at some point nearly 12 years ago, and I helped him heal. Then, about a few days later, his Heart appeared before me, seeking shelter while he recovered, he's been with me ever since. I never told anyone because I didn't believe there was anything believable to tell. I didn't even know it was Ventus until just now. With his Heart residing inside of me, I guess that gave me the ability to wield the Kingdom Key."

"There is something else I found out," said Mickey pulling out the King's Crown Keyblade, "It's about the Kingdom Key, and the King's Crown. They were both forged from fragments of the X-Blade. By dividing the power between a Keyblade of Light and a Keyblade of Darkness, it was the hope of Master Yen Sid that these two never be reformed into the X-Blade. And that has not yet happen, thank goodness."

Mickey dismissed the King's Crown. Just then, Takuya spoke up.

"I guess we have our plan," said Takuya, "Rescue Aqua from the Realm of Darkness, then head to Castle Oblivion to awaken Ventus, and then find a way to defeat Master Xehanort and free Terra."

"I don't know about defeating Master Xehanort," replied the King, "He's not easy; I'll tell you that. Even after years of training, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were pushed to their limit to defeat him."

"Where's the fun in no challenge," smiled Sora, which got everyone's spirits up.

"Alright everyone," said Chip, who entered the room with Dale, "The Gummy Ship is prepped for Transport."

"All aboard for Radiant Garden!" added Dale.

So, the group of ten headed for the Gummy Ship, and Radiant Garden.

* * *

(Radiant Garden)

Lea, or Axel as he likes to be called from time to time, had managed to return to his original self a few weeks after Xemnas's defeat. Soon afterward he managed to create Portals of Darkness again to travel to Destiny Islands to visit Roxas and Xion, not to mention Namine, Riku, Sora, and Kairi. It was fun, though sparing wasn't as Easy when Roxas can duel-wield Oblivion and Oathkeeper like a pro. What irked him though was one person he couldn't have a rematch against, and even though Roxas reminded him of that person, it wasn't the same. He just sighed, and wished that something happened so he wouldn't be bored for much longer.

(AN3)

No sooner than he had wished it, a Gummy Ship appeared, and out appeared Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Xion, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and last, but not least, Takuya. He was intrigued to see Takuya, as it was thanks to him that he was able to survive his last assault against the Nobodies in the realm of Nothingness.

"Now, why does this not surprise me?" asked Axel, "I find a way to return to my original self, yet you guys just can't stay home and enjoy the peace, can you?"

"It's kinda hard when your former leader is back, and stronger than ever," replied Roxas.

"It's bad enough having to deal with his Nobody, but his original self might be too much," added Xion.

"Maybe I'll just have to help out then," said Axel, "I owe a few good punches to that guy for tricking Isa and myself like that. By the way, Isa is Saix's original self."

"Thanks, but that's not why we're here," replied Sora.

"Did a big battle occur near here, about twelve years ago?" asked Mickey.

"I don't know of any…" started Axel, before something clicked, "Oh yeah. I remember hearing about a big commotion over at the square where Ansem found a person named Xehanort who didn't have any memories."

Axel then slapped himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Wow, and here I say 'got it memorized' when I can't even remember little details like that," finished Axel, before adding mentally, 'I can't believe I forgot about that. Considering that's where I sparred against Ventus.'

"You always were too annoying with that catchphrase," said Roxas, getting chuckles from Xion, who could totally vouch for that.

"Alright, enough already," said Riku, getting slightly impatient, "Lead the way, Lea."

"Right," replied Axel, before Heartless AND Nobodies showed up.

"Oh great," said Sora, as everyone prepared for Battle, "Can't we have at least ONE afternoon here without these guys interrupting it!"

The Heartless began their attack, with the Nobodies following behind.

"Don't think so," said Takuya, changing into Agunimon, "Let's get this over with!"

So, the 'battle' got underway and was finished before even a minute had passed by.

"Guess the training's been paying off, huh Kairi?" asked Sora, as Kairi finished off the last Heartless.

"Yep," replied Kairi, "Thanks to you and Riku, I'm able to do more than just watch."

"Good," said Mickey, having known about Kairi's potential back when they fought against a Twilight Thorn Nobody together, "We're going to need every bit of help we can get."

They made their way to the square and found someone in the middle, staring at the sky. This man was recognizable by everyone.

"XIGBAR!" shouted Axel at the same time Mickey shouted "BRAIG!"

Braig/Xigbar turned to see his former teammates and enemies and smirked.

"Glad to know your on the up and up," said Braig, "I'll keep this simple: Bring 'Them' to the Keyblade Graveyard to finish things once and for all."

Braig then disappeared into a dark portal.

"Want me to go after him?" asked Axel, as he prepared to open a portal.

"No," said Mickey, "It would only put you in danger."

"Besides," said Namine, "We need to get Aqua back."

"Alright, what now?" asked Sora.

"Unfortunately," said Axel, "I can't open a portal to the Realm of Darkness. Don't know why, but I've checked with the others as well, and that place just seems closed off to us."

"It's because of your elements," replied Takuya, thinking about each of the Organization's elements and weapons from what Riku told him, "Xigbar's element was space because he focused on sniping; Xaldin had wind; Vexen had Ice; Lexaeus had Earth; Zexion influenced Illusions; Saix drew his power from the Moon; you bonded with Fire, as I have; Demyx wielded water; Luxord could manipulate time on a small scale; Marluxia had Mother Nature's flowers; and Roxas and Xion can wield both Light and Darkness together. We need someone who can wield Darkness alone."

"You mean like Master Xehanort?" asked Mickey.

"No," replied Sora, "More like Riku did as Xehanort's Heartless. He used the Darkness towards helping people, not hurting them."

'**Takuya,**' spoke up Lowemon from within his D-Tector and mind, '**As the Warrior of Darkness, I possess the necessary Darkness to open a portal; however, I need to channel it through someone who wields Darkness as their primary element.**'

'I think I know who,' replied Takuya, before speaking up, "I think I know someone who can help, but I need Riku to be able to open the portal itself."

"Why?" asked Riku.

"Just trust me," said Takuya, "I'll give you the Signal. Execute! Element of Darkness! Spirit Evolution!"

Data wrapped around Takuya and faded just as quickly revealing Lowemon, Warrior of Darkness.

"**Riku,**" said Lowemon, "**Open a Portal, I'll channel the Darkness necessary to keep it open. Then, Sora, you need to head through and find Aqua fast! I can only keep the Portal Open for so long, and I can only allow one person into the Realm as well.**"

"You can count on me," replied Sora.

So, Riku focused on a Portal to the Realm of Darkness, and with Lowemon providing Pure Darkness as a conduit, a small portal managed to open. Just after Sora went through, more Heartless showed up, drawn to the portal.

"We'll take care of them," said Mickey, as he, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons, "You guys protect Riku and Lowemon from Nobodies that might show up."

"Right!" replied Roxas, Kairi, and Xion.

* * *

(Realm of Darkness)

Aqua looked out over the ocean in the Realm of Darkness, sitting next to Ansem the Wise. She had her hopes renewed by the kind elderly man, not that he would agree, and knew that Sora wouldn't stop until he rescued Terra, Ventus, and herself, though not necessarily in that order. Time passed differently in the Realm of Darkness than the Worlds of light, so what was a few months to the others, was only a matter of days for the two of them.

A portal of Darkness opened up and out of it ran Sora, as if he was in a hurry. Both Aqua and Ansem recognized the boy, though Aqua remembered Sora in a different outfit than his current one. He looked around for a bit before noticing the both of them. He was wary of Ansem, being in Organization Cloak that he had come to recognize as, but Aqua stood up to get his attention as Ansem got down of the rock.

"Sora?" asked Aqua, making sure it was him and not Vanitas pulling a new stunt after twelve years.

(AN4)

"That's me," replied Sora, "And you're Aqua, right?"

"That's right," said Aqua, "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Sora," said Ansem, lowing his hood to put Sora's uneasiness to rest, "It is good to see you again."

"Ansem," said Sora, his mind racing.

He had last seen him in The World that Never Was, when he attempted to disrupt Kingdom Hearts, and helped Riku back to his true form.

"I don't have a lot of time," said Sora, "We need to get back now. Explanations can given later."

"Right," replied Aqua, as she and Ansem approached Sora.

They both turned back to the portal, only to find a Darkside Heartless in the way.

"Oh great," sighed Aqua, having dealt with them before, "Another one."

"I'll handle it," said Sora, taking out Ultima, which caused two more to show up.

"Keyblades only attract more Heartless here, Sora," replied Aqua, summoning magic into her hands, "Let me handle this."

And tapping into her Spellweaver command style, she summoned a spell from each of the elements: Firaga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga, to destroy each of the Darkside Heartless. Needless to say, Sora was impressed as he dismissed his Ultima Keyblade. As long as he had been a Keyblade wielder, never could he use Magic without a Keyblade to channel it through. He realized he still had a lot to learn.

(AN5)

Ansem didn't seem as surprised, as he had known about the power of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus during their visit(s) to Radiant Garden, hearing from Kairi herself about what Aqua did to protect her.

"As you said Sora, explanations can be given later," said Ansem, "Now, let us leave this Realm, and return to our proper homes."

Sora could only nod as he, Aqua, and Ansem headed through the Portal, it closing shortly afterward.

* * *

(Radiant Garden)

As soon as Sora, Aqua, and Ansem were through the portal, Lowemon broke the channel, allowing Riku to rest as well. He had experienced Darkness before, but not like that. It was very different than what he wield as Xehanort's Heartless. As soon as soon as the fighters finished off the Heartless and Nobodies, a new monster appeared. It was a Wild Bruiser Unversed, and only Aqua recognized it.

"What's that doing here!" Aqua nearly demanded as she raced into battle, summoning Eraqus's Keyblade and tapping into the Bladecharge ability she and Terra wielded, she sliced through the Wild Bruiser with a few quick strikes before it disappeared.

This time, the others Keyblade Wielders, and Namine, were impressed as well. Even Mickey, who had fought with her before, noticed a dramatic increase in skill and strength in the Keyblade Master. It was then that he noticed Aqua looked older than he remembered. Aqua looked like she aged about 5 years, her hair now reaching to her lower back, and even a slight increase in another area that made Mickey slightly blush just thinking about it. Somewhere deep down, even Mickey had to admit that the years were kinder to Aqua than many in just twelve years.

"Your majesty?" asked Aqua, having taken a look around and finding her friends that she met twelve years ago, "Donald, and Goofy too?"

"That's us," said Donald.

"Good to see you again," added Goofy.

"Aqua, it's been awhile," said Mickey, walking up to his old friend, "There is much to tell you."

"But first," said Takuya, having changed back after letting the portal close, "Let's reconvene at Merlin's, so we can rest up a bit from that battle."

* * *

After heading over to Merlin's and having a nice dinner, the group filled Aqua in on what happened since she was trapped in the Realm of Darkness. In return, Aqua explained what she's been through since being trapped there. After bringing everyone up to speed, Kairi then asked a question that had been on the minds of some.

"Why don't you look older, Aqua?" asked Kairi, "You don't look twelve years older."

"I think I have an answer for that," said Mickey, "Darkness can cover the truth of appearance, giving Aqua the appearance she had twelve years ago while in the Realm of Darkness. Also, Time must not move as fast there, causing her aging rate to slow as well."

"Still feels like twelve years passed since I was trapped," commented the Keyblade Master, "I just hope I can still save Terra, after what Xehanort did to him. And Ven as well."

"Ven might be easier than you think," said Takuya, "If what Sora said is correct, then Ventus's heart rests within him, Roxas, and Xion."

"How does that solve anything?" asked Sora, "With his Heart divided among the three of us, then how can we get it to rejoin in his body?"

"A Keyblade Master can do many things," said Mickey, "My Master, Yen Sid, is a former Keyblade Master himself, and has told me many secrets about the Masters. As a Master, Aqua should be able to remerge the Heart Fragments upon being called out by you three. The hard part is getting Ventus to wake up within all three of you."

"But I would need my Keyblade for it to work," said Aqua, "Only a Master wielding his or her own Keyblade can do that. By wielding Master Eraqus's Keyblade, I can only do so much, like change the Land of Departure into Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion!" shouted Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku.

"You know about Castle Oblivion?" asked Aqua, afraid that someone may have stumbled upon the secret of Ven hiding there.

"Yes," said Mickey, "Organization 13 led Sora there so Namine could rework his memories into letting him help their plans in case Roxas or Xion weren't able to do it. Also, I'm curious about the Unversed showing up again."

"It means that _he's_ back," replied Aqua, "Vanitas holds the Dark part of Ventus's Heart while Ventus has the Light. According to Ven, Vanitas is the source of the Unversed. But how, if Ventus's Heart was sealed within Sora, how could he escape? Unless…"

"I became a Heartless," said Sora, thinking back to that time, "I did it once, to help Kairi out at Hollow Bastion Castle, which was once known as Ansem's Castle if I'm not mistaken."

"That's correct," said Ansem.

"That must have freed Vanitas, but why wait until now?" wondered Aqua.

"Why not ask me yourself, Aqua," said Vanitas as he walked through a Portal of Darkness.

"VANITAS!" shouted Aqua, jumping from the table, Keyblade in hand.

"Hold it, Master Impatient," said Vanitas, "I'm not here to cause trouble, just yet. I'm just here to give you a warning."

"And what's that," said Sora, also getting up.

"Look who it is," said Vanitas, as if regarding Sora for the first time, "I must thank you, Sora. If you hadn't released Kairi's Light, I would have never escaped. So, thank you."

"You said you had a warning," said Aqua, through gritted teeth.

"Master Xehanort is once again attempting to claim Kingdom Hearts. But this time, he needs Sora to do so. As he's closed two doors already, he's become the guardian that can unlock the others. Keep Sora away from the Keyblade Graveyard, especially after you get my Light Half out of him. If Xehanort manages to capture Sora, he will be able to conquer ALL worlds in Darkness."

And with that, Vanitas left just as quickly as he arrived. Aqua dismissed her Keyblade and sat down again, sighing.

(AN6)

"Oh great," said Roxas, "What are we, chopped liver?"

"That's not what he meant, Roxas," said Xion, "I'm guess that without Ventus's heart within him, Sora would be unable to wield a Keyblade."

"Since he never went through a proper ceremony, accident or otherwise," said Aqua, following that train of thought.

"Why wouldn't I be able to wield the Keyblade?" countered Sora, "I've been doing it for two years now."

"That's not the point, Sora," replied Riku, "Terra gave me the ability to wield a Keyblade via the ritual, but you didn't have one. If Ventus's Heart is the only thing allowing you to wield one, then what would you think happen if you let it go just as easily as you had accepted it."

Sora was about to retort when he realized what Riku was getting at. Even if he was a Keyblade wielder, it may be due to Ventus's Heart resting inside of him. If he weren't a Keyblade Wielder anymore after giving Ven his Heart back, what would happen to him? Would he be forced to return to the Islands, doomed to wait on his friends' return?

"That's neither here nor there," said Takuya, getting their attention, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, until then, we need to get to Castle Oblivion to even get to Ventus."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Axel.

Suddenly, and earthquake went through the town. The group went outside to see Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid looking towards the barren wasteland where Ten Thousand Heartless once crossed. There, an army of about five thousand Heartless, five thousand Nobodies, and five thousand Unversed, all different varieties, were crossing the plain.

"Oh great," said Cid, "Not again."

"Something's not right here," said Takuya.

"I know," agreed Aqua, "Why warn us about Sora then turn around and unleash Unversed in an attack on Radiant Garden? It doesn't make sense."

"Guys," said Mickey, "We need to split up. Sora, Roxas, Xion, Aqua, and Takuya: you guys need to get to Castle Oblivion. The rest of us will stem the tide here until you get back."

"But," protested Sora, but he was cut off.

"He's right, Sora," said Leon, bringing out his Gunblade, "We'll handle things here. You go make sure Ventus is alright."

(AN7)

"You guys go ahead, I need to get something real quick," said Aqua, as she took off.

"Go guys, I'll stay with her," spoke up Takuya.

Sora didn't like it, but consented as he, Roxas, and Xion, headed for the Gummy Ship. Aqua ran in a different direction, with Takuya on her tail. This left the rest of the fighters to engage in yet another battle to determine the future of Radiant Gardens.

* * *

(Restoration Site)

Aqua headed as fast as she could to where she felt something call to her. Takuya was right behind her, but she could care less about that.

"You getting your Keyblade?" asked Flamon, as he caught up to Aqua by running on all fours.

"And my Armor," replied Aqua, "I can feel it calling to me from around here."

They found a blocked entrance in wall, and a few strikes later, they entered a new place, unknown to the others.

Aqua led the way down to the Chamber of Repose, where she found her armor and her Keyblade, Stormfall. Upon picking up her Keyblade, her armor appeared on her, and she dismissed both into Hyperspace.

"Feels good to be back," said Aqua, feeling some old strength returning after gripping her Keyblade again.

"Time to go," said Takuya, taking Aqua by the shoulder and transporting them to the ship via teleporter.

(AN8)

* * *

(Radiant Garden Sewers)

While the battle raged on up above, Master Xehanort, in his original body, stood next to Braig and Vanitas as he looked at his prisoner. After his Heartless and Nobody remerged, his own Heart and Body were restored separated from Terra's. He finally had his Keyblade back, but at the cost of the power and youth that Terra's body gave him. Unable to merge with him again, he settled on finding another host. This new host would bear the power of Twilight and result in an even stronger transformation. His prisoner looked at him with loathing, given his past twelve years as a prisoner in his own body didn't help his anger towards Xehanort. If there was one good thing that came from this, was that Xehanort, being a True Master, despite wielding Darkness, granted Terra the rank of Master that Eraqus wanted to grant, even if he could not officially. This allowed Terra new abilities that he became aware of during his twelve-year imprisonment. The only thing left to do was employ one of those abilities without alerting Xehanort, or Vanitas. Braig he could handle by himself at this point, but not Vanitas or Xehanort. So, he patiently waited as Xehanort did, even while glaring at the old man.

(AN9)

* * *

(Castle Oblivion)

On the way over, Aqua was impressed at the new travel method Mickey utilized, rather than an unpredictable Star Shard. As they landed, Aqua couldn't help but smile upon looking at the domain she created. As they got closer, Aqua brought out Eraqus's Keyblade and disabled the defense measure against intruders. How the Organization was able to do it was beyond her, save for maybe Xemnas. She wouldn't put it past Xehanort's Nobody to find a way around her enchantments. As they headed through the Castle, Sora could just feel the memories creep their way back. Xion could feel her memories as well, being slightly darker than Sora's due to her being created here. Takuya looked at the castle in slight curiosity. He had never been here on his travels, but something told him he didn't want a return visit on his own.

Aqua led the way inside, only for Unversed to appear inside the castle as well.

'Great,' thought Aqua, getting tired of fighting Unversed, as well as Heartless in the Realm of Darkness, 'The moment I take down the protection spells, and Vanitas jumps at the chance to make this harder.'

Everyone summoned their weapons, Takuya changing into Aldamon and Sora tapping into his Wisdom Form, Shooting Star at the ready. As they battled, Aqua tapped into her Ghost Drive Command Drive for more power. Shortly before Sora finished the last Unversed, his Keyblade disappeared, causing the Unversed to counter his attack and force him back into his Normal Form. Aldamon reacted quickly and struck down the Unversed before it could continue its assault.

"What happened?" asked Sora, bewildered by that turn of events "Why did the Shooting Star disappear like that?"

"It might be Mickey," said Aqua, "I remember him wielding it twelve years ago when he helped Ven, and I battle the Unversed and Vanitas. He might have called it back to him for a reason. Something might have happened to his King's Crown."

Sora called out the Kingdom Key, and felt reassured that it appeared without hesitation.

"You'll have to ask him when we get back," said Takuya, "Let's keep going."

After a while of seemingly wandering the halls, Aqua stopped right in front of a wall and summoned Eraqus's Keyblade. She pointed it at the wall, which opened for her, and revealed the Room of Awakening. The five of them entered, and saw Ventus sleeping, as he was when Aqua first placed him there. After ten years, the only thing that stood out was his hair, which was even crazier that Sora's now. Sora, Roxas, and Xion felt a small pull from their hearts, and Aqua and Takuya noticed their reaction. Aqua summoned Stormfall and pointed at Xion first. Xion prepared herself as Aqua fired a beam of Light as Xion, bringing out a small sphere of light from within her. Next, she aimed at Roxas, who stayed focused as another small sphere of light appeared in front of him. She then turned to Sora, who almost looked frightened. Takuya saw the fear in his eyes, and hoped Sora could summon enough courage to withstand what was to come. Aqua fired the beam at Sora. A sphere even bigger than Xion and Roxas appeared and the three spheres merged before returning to Ventus's body, where it belonged. Now was the moment of truth; was Ven ready to reawaken and battle once more?

(Chapter End)

Sorry, but I HAD to leave it on some kind of Cliffhanger.

I know there are a LOT of questions going around. What's going to happen to Sora? Will he still be able to wield the Keyblade? What happened to Mickey's King's Crown? Will Terra be free?

And so many more!

Well, you're just going to have to find out in the next chapter.

(Character Bios)

* * *

Name: Sora

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, World Savior

Weapons: Keyblade(s), Twilight

True Love: Kairi

* * *

Name: Kairi

Occupation: Princess of Light, Keyblade Wielder

Weapons: Light, Destiny's Embrace

True Love: Sora

* * *

Name: Riku

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, World Savior

Weapons: Way to Dawn and Soul Eater, Darkness

True Love: Not known as of now

(I know you know I'm going to have Riku/Xion, but give me a break. I'm not putting it in at this point)

* * *

Name: Roxas

Occupation: Former Nobody of Sora, Keyblade Wielder, former Member of Organization XIII

Weapons: Keyblade, Light and Darkness in combination with Xion

True Love: Namine

* * *

Name: Namine

Occupation: Former Nobody of Kairi, Memory Manipulator

Weapons: Memory Chains in connection with Sora

True Love: Roxas

* * *

Name: Xion

Occupation: Former Replica of Sora/Roxas, Former Member of Organization XIII

Weapons: Keyblade, Light and Darkness in combination with Roxas

* * *

Name: Aqua

Occupation: Keyblade Master, World Savior

Weapons: Keyblade, Light

True Love: Unknown as of this point

(I will reveal this pairing either next chapter, or the one after that. I don't know just yet how long this fic will be.)

* * *

Name: Ventus

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, World Savior

Weapons: Keyblade, Light

True Love: ?

Other: I am making Ventus's home as Destiny Islands. It makes sense with what I am trying to do.

* * *

Name: Vanitas

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, Master of Unversed

Weapons: Keyblade, Darkness

Other: Dark half of Ventus's Heart

* * *

Name: Terra

Occupation: Keyblade Master, World Savior

Weapons: Keyblade, Darkness

True Love: ?

* * *

Name: King Mickey

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, King of Disney Castle

Weapons: Shooting Star/King's Crown

True Love: Minnie

* * *

Name: Xehanort

Occupation: Keyblade Master, Enemy of every defender of Kingdom Hearts

Weapon: Keyblade, Darkness

Other: Home World IS Destiny Islands apparently.

* * *

Name: Lea/Axel

Occupation: Former Member of Organization XIII

Weapons: Chakrams and Fire

* * *

I think that's enough this chapter.

Author Notes:

AN1: I know it's only Xehanort that's supposed to be from Destiny Islands, but I thought this would make more sense, given that I'm having Roxas as a separate entity.

AN2: For the most part, Organization XIII is content with their hearts. Braig/Xigbar is the exception. Also, this is my theory, where Kingdom Key and King's Crown/Kingdom Key D are both fragments in the X-Blade. Should they reunite by being pitted against each other by the right people, they would reform into the X-Blade.

AN3: Well, considering how much of Birth By Sleep you know about, you would know that Lea wants a rematch against Ventus. Also, be careful what you wish for, you might just get it in the worst way possible.

AN4: Since Sora looks like Vanitas, and wearing his KH2 Outfit didn't really help Aqua in distinguishing the two from each other. The only noticeable differences are the hair and eyes.

AN5: He's only been wielding the Keyblade for a couple of years; it takes more than that to be a Master. Also, Aqua's been there for twelve freaking years! If she didn't get any better, something must be wrong.

AN6: I originally had something different, but I kinda needed something different that Heartless and Nobodies and they were the only thing I could think of.

AN7: Leon and the others only know of Ventus in passing, even though they never met directly before.

AN8: Well, Aqua DOES need her armor AND Keyblade to face the upcoming challenges.

AN9: Again, my theory. If the game does something different when it finally released KH3, then that will be canon while this is even MORE AU than before.

Like I said before, I don't know how long this is going to be, but I WILL try to include some other worlds into this. At least Neverland, Olympus Coliseum, and a few others, I just haven't decided yet.

Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


	2. Splitting up and Returning to Olympus

Well, another day, another chapter started, or ended, or whatever.

Dx: You're telling me. After checking the site for over 800 days straight, you know at least 10,000 posts/updates/etc. are happening every day.

Jenny: There are BILLIONS of people on the site, the fact that there's not an update every minute would be hard to believe.

RDF1: Actually every 5 minutes, but that's not the point. This point is that I am continuing my fic and adding this second chapter to it.

LR: If I'm not mistaken, we were just about to find out if Ven was going to wake up or not, right?

RDF1: Yep. So, why waste more time, TO THE FIC!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, Digimon, or any related themes. He only owns his OCs and Ideas mentioned before. Please don't sue; you wouldn't get much anyways.

RDF1: Thanks, I think.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_After a while of seemingly wandering the halls, Aqua stopped right in front of a wall and summoned Eraqus's Keyblade. She pointed it at the wall, which opened for her, and revealed the Room of Awakening. The five of them entered, and saw Ventus sleeping, as he was when Aqua first placed him there. After ten years, the only thing that stood out was his hair, which was even crazier that Sora's now. Sora, Roxas, and Xion felt a small pull from their hearts, and Aqua and Takuya noticed their reaction. Aqua summoned Stormfall and pointed at Xion first. Xion prepared herself as Aqua fired a beam of Light as Xion, bringing out a small sphere of light from within her. Next, she aimed at Roxas, who stayed focused as another small sphere of light appeared in front of him. She then turned to Sora, who almost looked frightened. Takuya saw the fear in his eyes, and hoped Sora could summon enough courage to withstand what was to come. Aqua fired the beam at Sora. A sphere even bigger than Xion and Roxas appeared and the three spheres merged before returning to Ventus's body, where it belonged. Now was the moment of truth; was Ven ready to reawaken and battle once more?_

(Recap End)

Ven opened his eyes slowly, trying to take in everything around him. The last thing he was aware of before joining with Sora was Aqua taking him home, as she had been ordered to just days before. Even though he had been somewhat aware of Sora's adventures since them, it wasn't until Sora released Kairi's Heart, as well as his own that he became fully aware, in sight and sound at least, of his surroundings. After seeing the world through the eyes of Sora, Roxas, and Xion, he understood that Aqua was unable to help Terra against Xehanort in the long run. He would have smiled, if able, at what he was going to do to Aqua. She wouldn't know what hit her.

(AN1)

"Who…?" started out Ven, smiling inside as he succeeded in putting Aqua off guard.

"Ven! It's me, Aqua," replied Aqua, almost desperate at trying to help her friend remember.

"Aqua?" said Ven, knowing that his friend had taken the bait, "I know that name."

Ven started to stand up and face Aqua, bringing out his Keyblade in a fighting stance. He kept his eyes half-shut to keep her nervous.

"She tried to stop me from completing the X-Blade," continued Ven.

"NO! Vanitas! Get out of my friend!" shouted Aqua, bringing out Stormfall.

Ven walked up to her, his eyes now closed, and fully freaking her out, before smiling, dismissing his Keyblade and said: Gotcha!

Aqua couldn't help it; she fell back, trying to wrap her head around the fact that her best friend just tricked her.

"VEN!" she shouted.

"What?" replied Ventus, putting his hands around his head like he did so many years ago, "You think after twelve years, I don't get the right to tease you even a little bit?"

"That's not funny!" countered Aqua, though trying to keep herself from laughing, "You really scared me there."

"Like I had anything better?" chuckled Ven, "It's been years Aqua, but it's great to see you again."

"Of course," said Aqua, before getting up and hugging Ven, surprising both of them that he was now taller than her, despite the fact that he now had twelve years of malnutrition to undo.

Unfortunately, because like every happy reunion is, it must come to an end, as a Solid Armor Heartless, Berserker Nobody, and Buckle Bruiser Unversed appeared. Aqua and Ventus separated and Aqua called upon her Keyblade _again_, ready to do battle, but Ven held her back.

"You've already proven your abilities, _Master_ Aqua," said Ven, slightly teasing his best friend, yet showing her respect at the same time, "But let me handle this."

"Ven, you just woke up!" urged Aqua.

"What better way to shake off the rusty skills than taking out these guys?" replied Ven, getting into his battle stance.

Sora, Roxas, and Xion could only watch as Ven ran straight at his adversaries. His Keyblade disappeared quickly as he summoned his Wingblade Style command and sliced through each of the enemies with two of his six blades before dismissing them as the enemies vanished. Even Aqua was impressed, as she never saw Ven that powerful, even in the fight against Xehanort and Vanitas.

"Let's get going," said Ventus, taking charge as if it came natural, "The others are waiting for us."

The others couldn't argue, as he was right, and they followed him back to the entrance. They boarded the Gummy Ship and Sora piloted them back to Radiant Garden.

* * *

(Radiant Garden Sewers)

With the battle above dying down, Xehanort thought it best to re-introduce himself to his quarry. Taking a slightly reluctant Vanitas, even though he wasn't aware of it yet, he disappeared into a Dark Portal, leaving Terra alone with Braig.

"You know, considering he DID make you a Master," taunted Braig, "I would think you would be able face him now."

Terra smirked; this would be easier than he thought.

"There is a difference in fighting a Keyblade Master, and fighting a Space Manipulating Sniper," informed Terra, using Blizzaga to freeze his bindings, before following up with Firaga to break them outright as he got up, "And that's the fact that Keyblade Masters are far more dangerous when using Magic without their Keyblades."

He quickly used Thundaga to paralyze Braig for a few seconds as he left the area as quickly as he could. Without his Keyblade, he could only do so much on his own, so he would have to seek out Sora and Riku. Those two were the only Keyblade Wielders who were strong enough to help him free Aqua and wake up Ventus. He just hoped he could get a message to them through the Lanes In-between.

(AN2)

* * *

Vanitas appeared before the fighters as they finished off the last of the monsters.

"Congratulations," said Vanitas, "You certainly have improved if you are able to defeat three kinds of beings that shouldn't exist."

"Vanitas!" shouted Mickey, remembering him from twelve years ago.

"Ah, the Mouse King himself," said Vanitas, remembering Mickey from twelve years ago, "Nice to see your doing good. Is that my X-Blade you got there?"

Mickey just glared, knowing that any response would alert to Vanitas of his Keyblade's Origin.

"Yep," said Vanitas, bringing out Void Gear, "That is mine. If Ven and I are to have our rematch, we need the X-Blade to make it work. So, I'll just be taking that."

Using his force of will, in connection to his bond with the X-Blade, he summoned the King's Crown into his hand, replacing the Void Gear. Mickey was surprised, and reflexively summoned Shooting Star, not knowing that Sora was using it at the time. He charged Vanitas, who blocked his attacks. Riku dismissed his Soul Eater and took over the battle when Vanitas knocked Mickey back. When Vanitas saw that Riku used the same battle stance as he did, he chuckled as he dropped the stance, dismissed his Keyblade, and took off his helmet, revealing his face to the others.

"Nice to see someone who can use that battle style," said Vanitas, before looking at the others, "I think I kept you guys busy enough. Master Xehanort is waiting. Guess I'll just be going then."

He then replaced his helmet and walked through a Dark Portal he summoned, leaving the others behind. Mickey could only wait in fear to see if Ventus was awake, and able to do battle with Vanitas once more.

* * *

Just as they landed, they found the last person they wanted waiting for them: Master Xehanort.

"Xehanort!" shouted Aqua and Ventus, bringing out their Keyblades, ready to defend the others.

Roxas and Xion managed to bring out Oblivion and Oathkeeper respectively, also preparing themselves for battle, in case they were needed. Sora tried to summon Ultima, but it wouldn't appear. He tried his other Keyblades: Sleeping Lion, Fenrir, Guardian Soul, Photon Debugger, Circle of Life, anything that would appear. Nothing would, not even the Kingdom Key. Sora's fears were being realized in front of him, he was no longer a Keyblade Wielder. Takuya stood in front of him, and asked him to stay back.

"Ah, the Warrior chosen by the Legendary Warriors of the Digital World," said Master Xehanort, "If you thought battling me as Xemnas was tough, you have no idea of my powers now."

Takuya charged in, changing into Flamon halfway there. He ignited his entire body to attack Master Xehanort with, but Master Xehanort stopped him with a small Blizzara spell. Flamon glared up at him as he barely managed to move after being hit with such a powerful attack. He evolved into Agunimon and moved out of the way of a Thundara attack. He tried attacking with a Pyro Punch, but Master Xehanort just absorbed it into a Fira attack and sent it back at him, knocking him back and taking him out of the fight. Sora, Roxas, and Xion could only watch in horror as their friend was beaten without breaking a sweat. Aqua and Ven had seen AND felt the power Master Xehanort had displayed before, but not on such a level. Despite not being in his original body, Master Xehanort had clearly improved just as they had over the last twelve years. Master Xehanort just turned and looked back at Sora, as if the 'skirmish' between him and Takuya never happened.

"You," said Master Xehanort, pointing at Sora, "have managed to defeat me not once, but twice. After viewing your powers over twilight I have realized that I was wrong twelve years ago. It is not Ventus and Vanitas that truly wield the X-Blade; it is you! And I will have that power for my own. Farewell, everyone."

Xehanort summoned two Dark Portals: One behind him, and the other underneath Sora. As he disappeared, the others couldn't stop Sora from being taken by the other portal as well. They had just gotten Ven back, only to lose Sora minutes later.

* * *

(Merlin's House)

Everyone reconvened to update each other on what happened. After a small reunion between Lea and Ven, ending up in a spar, they settled back down to form a plan about rescuing Sora when the front door opened. They turned and saw Terra there, exhausted from the amount of running he had to do in such a short time after getting his body back under his control. Aqua and Ven were the first up, racing over to hug him, only for all three to topple over into the streets. Terra just looked at his friends, alive and well, and they all laughed at the absurdity of their Reunion. Riku cautiously approached Terra, as Roxas and Xion and Kairi went to help Ventus and Aqua respectively. After getting to their feet, Terra turned Riku and placed his hand on Riku's shoulder.

"You have done well, Riku," said Terra, "Even better than I had hoped. You were able to conquer your Darkness better than I could and for that, I am grateful."

"I couldn't have done it without your help. I wish to become your apprentice, if you accept," asked Riku, taking a knee.

"It would be an honor," accepted Terra, bringing Riku back up to his feet.

"Kairi, if you accept, I would also be your Master," suggested Aqua.

"I humbly accept," replied Kairi, bowing to her new Master.

"I'm not doing this just because they are, but…" started Ventus.

"We accept," said Roxas and Xion together.

"Looks like Master Eraqus's former students now have students of their own, just like he wanted it," said Mickey, "Now, we need to get a plan together if we're going to save Sora."

"Okay," said Takuya, "If what I'm hearing is correct, then Master Xehanort needs Ventus and Vanitas to battle to reform this X-Blade so he can wield it while possessing Sora. How does that work?"

"I'm not sure," replied Terra, "With me, it was because I released my inner Darkness and he took my moment of hesitation to take over my body. I'm not sure how it works with a being of Twilight, like Sora is."

"It's because of the untapped Darkness within Sora," said Riku, "He's used Light for over two years now, but only brought out Darkness in the Form of Anti-Sora and used that in combination with his Light to use as Twilight. If Sora were able to harness his Darkness in more than just Anti-Sora, then his powers in Twilight would be far stronger."

(AN3)

"Well, what about the Kingdom Key," said Takuya, "I know Roxas and Xion have been able to wield it in the past, but are you still able to summon it?"

"No," said Roxas, having used the Kingdom Key both before AND after his time in the Organization, "The Kingdom Key was meant for Sora while Ven's Heart was inside of him. Now that Ven is back in his own body, only he can summon the Kingdom Key now."

Ven held out his hand and the Kingdom Key appeared, in the same manner as Sora wielded it, now his own style.

"I'm going to need some training to wield it just as Sora did. I've only ever wielded backhanded with my own Keyblades," admitted Ven.

"Then you need to head somewhere that can help you concentrate on training," said Takuya.

"Olympus Coliseum," said Xion, "That's where Sora, Roxas, and I were able to hone our skills in Sora's Keyblade style."

"Alright," said Ven, "Roxas, Xion and I will head there. What about the rest of you?"

"We need to stay here," said Lion, for his group, "After that last attack we need to reinforce the defense grid, to prevent this from happening again."

"I need to get my Keyblade and Armor back from the Keyblade Graveyard," said Terra, "I need it back to be able to face Master Xehanort one more time."

"That's not easily done, Terra," said Mickey, "If we head there now, Master Xehanort will be waiting for us and with his powers stronger than ever, we wouldn't be able to survive."

"I don't think this their battle anymore guys," spoke up Takuya, thinking about what Master Xehanort said, "Master Xehanort said, 'You have managed to defeat me not once, but twice. After viewing your powers over twilight I have realized that I was wrong twelve years ago. It is not Ventus and Vanitas that truly wield the X-Blade; it is you!' I think that because Ventus and Vanitas are two individuals who, while merged, can summon the X-Blade; however, Sora has Twilight by himself, and that makes it much more potent. I think Sora's the only one who can truly defeat Master Xehanort."

"But," said Kairi, "Without the Keyblade, how will Sora be able to do that? I mean, Roxas is Sora's Nobody and he can wield the Keyblade, right?"

"Actually," said Namine, who had stolen out of the room to check something on Cid's computer that she wasn't able to check up until now, "he's not, technically. When Sora released unlocked his heart, he turned into a normal Shadow Heartless. If he was a real Keyblade Warrior, he would be like Ansem was, and a far more advanced Heartless from the beginning. I've just confirmed my theory after hearing that Sora could no longer summon the Kingdom Key. When Sora became a Heartless, his Nobody was a dusk that was absorbed into Roxas shortly afterwards and when Kairi called his heart back, the only connection that remained between him and Roxas was Ven's Heart. Xion was created from Sora's memories of Kairi, and as long as Kairi's known Sora, she has had the ability to wield the Keyblade; she just wasn't ready yet."

"But if that's true, then why are we connected to Sora as we are?" asked Roxas, trying to take this in.

"Vanitas," said Ventus, "I didn't realize until recently, but Vanitas looks very similar to Sora. I believe you took on my appearance as a mirror to Sora while Vanitas is a mirror of mine."

"But why would you have a Nobody," asked Aqua, "I thought you were a being of Light. Having no Darkness within you? Not to mention where's your Heartless?"

"When you defeated Vanitas, he and I were merged in a balance of Light and Darkness in Twilight," replied Ventus, "After defeating Vanitas from within, both his and my Hearts were severely weakened and we took refuge within Sora's Heart to recover. Vanitas was about to escape when Destiny Islands was taken by Darkness, but Kairi's Heart prevented that."

"As informing as this all is," spoke up Takuya, "We don't have time explain what is and what isn't. If we're going to rescue Sora, then we need to split up. Terra, as much as you hate to hear it, you need to stay here with Riku. There might not be an army anymore, but there are still Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed around here. Riku, you may be strong, but you need to be at your best if we are to stand a chance against Xehanort."

"Right," nodded Terra, albeit reluctantly.

"We'll stay as well," said Mickey, for himself, Donald, and Goofy, "This will give me time to spend with Terra as I have with Ventus and Aqua in the past. That, and the Gummy ship will be crowded enough."

"Let's head to Olympus Coliseum," said Takuya. He transported the group of seven onto the Gummy Ship, as Namine didn't want to be separated from Roxas.

* * *

(Keyblade Graveyard)

Even though Master Xehanort was displeased at Braig for allowing Terra to escape, it didn't matter in the long run. He had Sora, and as soon as Vanitas and Ventus merged again in reforming the X-Blade, he would wield it himself through Sora, allowing him to rule Kingdom Hearts as he pleased. Sora himself felt a mixture of emotions: fear, anger, worry, sadness, and many more negative emotions. The only positive emotions right now are his love for Kairi, and his faith in his friends. He was sure they would save him soon, right?

(AN4)

* * *

(Olympus Coliseum)

When the group landed, they noticed Hercules and Meg walking towards the stadium.

"Hey! Herc!" shouted Takuya, the only one who had seen him within the past few months.

"Takuya!" replied Hercules, turning around with Megara, before recognizing the group his with, "Wow, I almost didn't think you'd guys would be able to return."

"It's good to see you again, Hercules," said Ventus, as the group approached the married couple.

"I almost hate to ask, but how's Zack?" asked Aqua, dreading to think if Zack remembered their 'promise' ten years ago.

(AN5)

"He's good," said Hercules, "He stopped by a couple of days after Sora's group left. How is Sora by the way? Has he made True Hero yet?"

Everyone fell silent, thinking about what happened to Sora.

"He's made True Hero, alright," spoke up Takuya, "but, he's been captured by an old enemy."

"How old?" asked Meg.

"Remember the Unversed?" asked Aqua.

"That old, huh?" said Hercules, "What brings you here?"

"This," said Ventus, bringing out the Kingdom Key, "I need to train in Sora's Keyblade style if I am to help him."

"If you looking for training," said Phil, as he walked out, "then you've come to the right place. Not to mention another tournament's starting up, why not sign up, test yourself."

"Sounds good," said Takuya, "If we all enter, we can help Ventus learning Sora's style."

"I didn't participate last time," said Ventus, perking up at the challenge, "This might just be good for me."

"But first," said Phil, "training. You can't do this blind. Get inside already."

So, Phil and Ventus headed inside, leaving the others outside.

"How are Donald and Goofy doing," asked Meg.

"Good, they're back at Radiant Garden," replied Takuya.

"What's this tournament about?" asked Kairi.

"Celebrating the defeat of Hades," said Meg, "What else?"

"We better give our best," said Roxas, "We'd be insulting the crowd otherwise."

"Don't think I'm holding back, Roxas," said Xion.

"Wouldn't want you to," replied Roxas.

They headed inside as the crowds began to gather. They even got to see Icarus and Cassandra, Hercules's best friends from High School. It was interesting, to say the least, about meeting the kid who flew too close to his world's sun, and his future-seeing fiancé.

(AN6)

They headed to the waiting room, where Ven joined them ten minutes later, looking worn but good. In the short time he had, Phil trained Ventus as best he could from what he knew of Sora's style. It would be up to Ventus from there. The Tournament was set up as follows:

Hercules vs. Roxas

Xion vs. Ventus

Aqua vs. Takuya

(Unknown) vs. Kairi

The Tournament was getting underway.

* * *

(Radiant Garden)

Meanwhile, back in Radiant Garden, Terra was showing Riku how to focus his power into stronger spells to take out Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. In Return, Terra was learning new tricks Riku had learned that he had not in his time as a Keyblade wielder.

Mickey was with Ansem the Wise, where Ansem revealed to him the dangers of Master Xehanort holding Sora prisoner.

"We need to save him," said Mickey.

"It might be too late by then," replied Ansem, "When Xehanort finds my research data, he'll have the knowledge he needs to destroy all worlds."

"Then we'll just have to stop him," finished Mickey, before he headed back to Merlin's house where the others would be waiting for him.

* * *

(Olympus Coliseum)

Meanwhile, back at the stadium, the Gods were watching the tournament, as well as betting on who would win. Though many knew the strength of Hercules; others were intrigued by the Keyblade Warriors. Even Ares had Takuya down as a possible champ.

In the first match up, it was Hercules vs. Roxas. At first, Hercules was matching Roxas strike for strike until he duel-wielded Oblivion and Oathkeeper together, which forced Hercules on the defensive. Hercules managed to get the upper hand when Roxas attacked with both blades, and Hercules managed to block both of them with his shield, allowing him to counterattack Roxas, forcing him back onto the defense as Hercules went all out, eventually knocking both Keyblades out of Roxas's hands. Before Hercules was declared the winner, Roxas jumped back and re-summoned both Keyblades to his hands.

"Give it up, Herc," said Roxas, "I'll always be able to summon back the Keyblades."

"Look where your standing," replied Hercules, "This match is over whether you like it or not."

Unfortunately for Roxas, he had one foot out of bounds, where he lost the match due to ringout.

"Ah man!" sighed Roxas, dismissing his Keyblades.

Hercules had advanced to the semi-finals, something that wasn't a surprise to many people, but they were impressed with Roxas's strength nonetheless. Hercules would be hard-pressed to win this one if there was someone stronger than Roxas.

The next match was Xion vs. Ventus, and while Ventus had many more years experience as a Keyblade Wielder, he was using a style he had never really used before while Xion had practice in that very style. They were saddened by Roxas's lost, meaning that neither Ventus NOR Xion would be able to match against him, but they pushed that thought aside as they got ready for their own battle.

"Don't think this will be easy," said Xion, "Remember, your using Sora's style, not your own."

"I think I can handle myself," replied Ventus, holding the Kingdom Key ready.

At first it looked like Xion had the advantage, wielding Oathkeeper against Kingdom Key, but Ventus wasn't a Master for nothing. Even when he lost his Keyblade, he never stopped battling, using Magic to keep Xion off guard until he retrieved it. Xion was using magic as well, but was moving so much she couldn't get a clear shot on the Keyblade Master of Twilight. Ventus got back the Kingdom Key, and aimed right at Xion, Xion mirroring him. They both casted Firaga, and both attacks collided in an explosion. They crossed blades in the middle, and Xion could feel Ventus overpowering her somehow. She then looked into his eyes and saw Sora looking back. She was startled enough for Ventus to knock Oathkeeper out of her hand and held the Keyblade right in front of her, giving the victory for Ventus.

"What happened right then?" asked Roxas.

"I saw Sora looking back," replied Xion, "He was going to win no matter what I did, but that threw me for a loop."

"It's okay," replied Roxas, "This is Ventus's Tournament to learn about Sora's style. No one blames you."

"Yeah," said Takuya, "Besides, it's not like Ventus is going back to his old style if he's in trouble. He's learning Sora's style no matter what."

Soon, it was time for his match against Aqua, so he headed out to the arena where Aqua was waiting for him.

"Ready?" asked Aqua, changing into her Armor and bringing out Stormfall.

"Let's," replied Takuya, changing into Flamon.

Aqua started off casting Blizzard spells, knowing the trouble Takuya has as a fire user against them. Flamon managed to dodge most of them, but the last one knocked him back, allowing Aqua to follow up with a Thundara spell, paralyzing Flamon for a few seconds while she dips into her Spellweaver Command Style.

Flamon Digivolved into Agunimon to break free of the paralysis, and dodged a bevy of spell casting by Aqua, who upgraded to her unique Ghost Drive Command Style. Agunimon used Pyro Tornado to counter her after images, leaving her true self by herself, as Agunimon charged after her. Agunimon changed into BurningGreymon and crossed one of his shields with Stormfall, and Aqua realized her mistake. She got blasted back, thanking her armor for being able to absorb the hits. She retaliated by activating her Bladecharge Command Style, and started matching BurningGreymon's attacks, before changing to the Sky Climber Command Style that was shared by her and Ventus, catching BurningGreymon off guard and forcing him back to Takuya.

"It'll take more than that to take down this Keyblade Master," taunted Aqua.

Takuya smirked. She had only seen part of his power, and only half of his forms. He decided that holding back any longer would be foolhardy. So, he unlocked his hidden power, and Unified Spirit Evolved into EmperorGreymon, Dragon Soul Sword at the ready.

"Just like it'll take more than a few spells and command styles to take this Digital Warrior down," replied EmperorGreymon, "PYRO DRAGONS!"

Not wasting any time, he summoned for nine dragons of fire and forced Aqua on the defensive as she sliced through each of the dragons, not realizing EmperorGreymon was closing the distance as he swung around his sword a few times. By the time Aqua sliced through the last dragon, she was face to face with the Dragon Soul Sword, full of power and ready to be unleashed.

"Do you really want me to fire this thing," said EmperorGreymon, his finger on the trigger.

Aqua just sighed, knowing that even if she could get out of the way, she couldn't defeat EmperorGreymon as she was now. She conceded without much more convincing. Takuya had moved to the Semi-Finals as well.

As they left the arena, they passed by Kairi, who was mentally preparing for her match, despite her lack of training compared to the others. But, she promised herself that she would help Sora, no matter what.

On the other side of the arena, the other combatant walked out onto the arena, wielding a sword that seemed a little too big for him, but he was able to wield it like a pro. Kairi was nervous, but she was ready to battle this mysterious opponent.

When the match started, Kairi moved for an attack, but the opponent moved out of the way with easy and struck Kairi's back with the flat side of his blade, knocking her down. Kairi got back up, and started casting spells, which the opponent managed to deflect some with his blade while he avoided others. He seemed to disappear for a moment when he reappeared behind Kairi, and knocked her out with a simple chop to her neck. The Mysterious figure put his sword over his back as he picked up Kairi and walked towards Takuya and Aqua, who were watching from the sidelines. He gave Kairi to Aqua.

"She needs some more training before she can effectively wield that weapon of hers. Other than that, she shows potential, Aqua," said the figure.

"Just who are you?" asked Aqua.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already," replied Zack, taking off his helmet, "Don't we still have that Dimension Link?"

"That's beside the point," said Aqua, trying to fight of an embarrassing blush from her face, "Did you have to do that to Kairi though? She's going through a lot right now."

"Better to take her down quickly, than to give a glimmer of hope and shoot it down later. I don't like playing around with my opponents," replied Zack, his face more serious than Aqua had seen it.

Even at the return of a friend, Aqua knew that Zack's return felt off, like something dark was returning with him, even though he's not the cause. Even Takuya felt uneasy about the tournament. Not one Heartless, Nobody, or Unversed had shown up since they arrived, and they had at least five different Keyblades appearing since the Tournament started. This Tournament was just the start of an even bigger battle in the Olympus Coliseum.

(Chapter End)

Not where I originally wanted to end it, but it lengthens the fic, so don't feel too bad.

Let's go straight to Author Notes.

Dx: NOO!

RDF1: SHUT UP! We're going whether you like it or not!

AN1: I originally had something different, where Ventus would actually hit Aqua. But it turned out like this, cause I changed my mind at the last second.

AN2: Terra knows Riku and Sora have returned to Destiny Islands, not that they have left once more.

AN3: Well, he's only used Anti-Sora for Darkness. Also, again the original concept came from the Hearts of Gold Fanfic, where Sora uses his Darkness and learns to master it like he's done with Light to become a master of Twilight.

AN4: Every gamer knows this scene well, as nearly every gamer who does 100 percent runs doesn't directly go to the final battle area. Nope, they take days upon days going out of their way to get weapons, armor, items, etc. to become stronger and win more easily.

AN5: This 'promise' was a date when Zack made True Hero. Don't know if I'm going to add it or not, but this will NOT be a Zack/Aqua pairing guys. I'm not that cruel.

AN6: If anyone remembers, or has seen Disney's Hercules, knows the incarnation of these characters. As much as Cassandra denied it, she grew to like Icarus, and eventually love him.

Alrighty, what's next?

DragonX: Comments from your person peanut gallery.

Jenny: Maybe next time. This fic has taken long enough as it is.

Lone Raindrop: See ya next chapter.

Sorry, no character descriptions this time. Next time, for sure.

Later,

RDF1


	3. Return of the Past, Look to the Future!

Hey guys, it's the return of Digital Kingdom Hearts: Final Round!

Dx: About time. You need to get around to finishing this so you can concentrate on your other fic.

RDF1: I know, but this one is actually a challenge. A good challenge at that, since it requires me to create everything from scratch and memory, instead of game play.

Just a reminder: All information is to comply with everything released up to Birth By Sleep, secret ending. If there are any changes after that, then they aren't going to be added, unless I find something credible to change for it.

Disclaimer: RDF1 does NOT own Digimon, Disney, Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, or any characters that are affiliated with these. I only own the plot, which is not even saying much.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_As they left the arena, they passed by Kairi, who was mentally preparing for her match, despite her lack of training compared to the others. But, she promised herself that she would help Sora, no matter what._

_On the other side of the arena, the other combatant walked out onto the arena, wielding a sword that seemed a little too big for him, but he was able to wield it like a pro. Kairi was nervous, but she was ready to battle this mysterious opponent._

_When the match started, Kairi moved for an attack, but the opponent moved out of the way with easy and struck Kairi's back with the flat side of his blade, knocking her down. Kairi got back up, and started casting spells, which the opponent managed to deflect some with his blade while he avoided others. He seemed to disappear for a moment when he reappeared behind Kairi, and knocked her out with a simple chop to her neck. The Mysterious figure put his sword over his back as he picked up Kairi and walked towards Takuya and Aqua, who were watching from the sidelines. He gave Kairi to Aqua._

"_She needs some more training before she can effectively wield that weapon of hers. Other than that, she shows potential, Aqua," said the figure._

"_Just who are you?" asked Aqua._

"_Don't tell me you've forgotten me already," replied Zack, taking off his helmet, "Don't we still have that Dimension Link?"_

"_That's beside the point," said Aqua, trying to fight of an embarrassing blush from her face, "Did you have to do that to Kairi though? She's going through a lot right now."_

"_Better to take her down quickly, than to give a glimmer of hope and shoot it down later. I don't like playing around with my opponents," replied Zack, his face more serious than Aqua had seen it._

_Even at the return of a friend, Aqua knew that Zack's return felt off, like something dark was returning with him, even though he's not the cause. Even Takuya felt uneasy about the tournament. Not one Heartless, Nobody, or Unversed had shown up since they arrived, and they had at least five different Keyblades appearing since the Tournament started. This Tournament was just the start of an even bigger battle in the Olympus Coliseum._

(Recap End)

With the first round completed, the next round looked to be more promising. The standings were as follows:

Hercules vs. Ventus

Zack vs. Takuya

After a thirty-minute break, Hercules and Ventus walked out for their match. Takuya watched with interest, because after his battle with Zack, it was the finals, and if he was going to face off against Ventus OR Hercules, he needed to win his match against Zack. He didn't know anything about his opponent, but when has that ever stopped him before?

(AN1)

* * *

Kairi woke up to see Aqua looking over her. Roxas and Xion sitting further back against the wall.

"Sorry, Master," said Kairi, "I tried."

"Don't blame yourself, even I was surprised that Zack was competing again," replied Aqua, "You did great, despite the circumstances."

"Thanks," said Kairi, getting up slowly, "I just wish I could do more. I'm never strong enough to help out. Sora and Riku always managed to get stronger and overcome any obstacle. I just want to do the same."

"You think it's that easy," said Roxas, "It took me nearly a year to even face off against Saix, and I didn't even really win."

"Same here," said Xion, "I had all that power when I battled Roxas in addition to a year of training, and I didn't win because I didn't use that power as I should have."

"They're right," said Aqua, "I trained nearly my entire life just to even become a decent Keyblade Wielder, let alone a Master. You'll get stronger, it just takes time."

Kairi smiled at that comfort, and they decided to join Takuya to watch Ventus face off against Hercules.

(AN2)

* * *

(Keyblade Graveyard)

After waiting about three hours, Sora came to a conclusion, waiting around to be rescued SUCKS! He didn't know how Kairi and Namine, and even Xion to an extent, did it. He thought back to all the times he fought his way out of impossible situations, and this shouldn't be any different. After two years of being a Keyblade Wielder, he should have learned something by now, or else he hadn't learned a thing. So, focusing his power, he concentrated on a spell that would get him out of here while his captors were elsewhere.

(AN3)

"FIRE!" shouted Sora, burning the ropes slowly, but enough for him to break loose, "Now, to get out of here."

Sora raced towards an open plain to get out of the rocky platforms he was hidden in. When he to the open field, he looked out to see thousands of Keyblades. Some he had even wielded before, if only for brief moments in time, but they were there. A few others he remembered Roxas and Xion wielding at least once during their year in Organization XIII. He again tried to focus on summoning a Keyblade, any Keyblade, but he was disappointed once more. He sighed; this was getting nowhere fast. He had to find a way out. So, picking a random direction, he raced through the Keyblade Graveyard until he found a familiar sight. It was a suit of Armor in a kneeling position. Thinking back to before he met Kairi, he remembered meeting two people, one of whom would fit in this armor. Sora realized that this armor belonged to Terra, and that it was waiting for his return. He also remembered fighting it once.

(AN4)

It was after he returned to Destiny Islands with Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, and Xion. He had been looking around the secret place once more, noting small changes here and there when he noticed one last purple sphere. This one had a Keyblade on it, the very one that the Armor was wielding. The battle had taken longer than any other battle, even Xemnas, but he had managed to defeat the Armor and it returned to its dormant state.

Now, he was without a Keyblade, had very few spells, if that, and the Armor was beginning to stand up again.

"You," said the Armor, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora," said Sora, still nervous at what the Armor would do to him if he made the wrong move, "Riku is on his way here. We will defeat Xehanort when everyone has gathered together."

"Va… ni… tas…" said the Armor slowly.

"NO! I'm Sora," said Sora, wishing something, or someone, would help him.

"He means me," said Vanitas, helmet off, walking up, "I see you're still able to use magic. That's good. Wouldn't want you to battle Xehanort with nothing but your bare hands, eh?"

Vanitas brought out the King's Crown, which instantly clicked in Sora's mind as the reason he lost the Star Seeker Keyblade.

Sora didn't know whether to faint, face fault, sweatdrop, or run. Some higher power probably hated him, which is why Vanitas appeared instead of someone else. He just hoped he would survive.

* * *

(Olympic Coliseum)

After an intense battle, Ventus barely managed to be victorious over Hercules, who accepted defeat like a True Hero. After a ten-minute break of fixing up the arena, Takuya and Zack walked out, ready to face each other.

"If you think I'm holding back, then you're in for a world of hurt," said Zack, getting his sword ready.

"Don't get too cocky," said Takuya, Evolving into Aldamon, "**This battle is for battling Ventus. I'm not letting you off that easily.**"

"Wouldn't want it any other way," replied Zack, as the gong rang out.

Aldamon quickly reversed his shields to parry Zack's first assault. Aldamon then jumped back into the air and let loose an Atomic Inferno, which forced Zack to hustle around the field to avoid getting burned. Aldamon landed and ducked to the side to avoid Zack's counterstrike. Zack followed up with a roundhouse kick to catch Aldamon off-guard. Responding quickly, Aldamon shot out his tail, relieving Zack of his weapon. Zack jumped back and got into a fighting stance. Aldamon stood back, knowing that if he attacked now, he would lose. If there was one thing he learned from being a Digimon, it was that you had to think things through and be open to your surroundings. Aldamon took to the air, only for Zack to jump onto his legs and weight him back down to the ground. Zack then quickly ran for his sword and got into a countering stance. Aldamon stuck out with one of his shields, only for Zack to use his sword to block it. Surprisingly, he let go of his sword and kicked Aldamon in the chin, sending him flying and changing him back into Takuya.

Zack panted, it was an intense fight, however short it was. He now had a chance to match up against Ventus, something he wanted to do twelve years ago. But as he turned around, Takuya got back up, winded more than anything.

"I gotta admit," said Takuya, "Even as EmperorGreymon, I would have my work cut out for me. I guess there's only one thing left to do."

"What," said Zack, turning to face Takuya again, "Surrender? I don't see any other way for you to defeat me. I'm a Hero. Maybe not a True Hero like Hercules, but still: unless you have something up your sleeve that I don't know about, this match is over."

(AN5)

In the stands, Roxas couldn't help but chuckle, Xion joining him.

"What's so funny?" asked Aqua, "Zack's right. Unless Takuya has something else up his sleeve, he shouldn't continue the fight."

"That's what funny about it," said Roxas.

"Takuya's been holding back since the tournament began," added Xion.

"And how so?" asked Namine.

"Let's just say Herc's not the only True Hero around here," informed Xion.

"You mean…" asked Aqua.

"You're right," said Takuya, getting everyone's attention again, "I do have something up my sleeve. Something I didn't think I would need to use, but oh well… Live and Learn, and all that jazz."

(AN6)

Takuya closed his eyes for a moment as he focused his hidden power as a True Hero. He glowed for few moments before changing into Flamon.

"Don't blink," said Flamon, before disappearing.

"What!" said Zack, jumping to the side as he dodged Flamon's first attack.

Using his tail, Flamon took out Zack's sword once more, forcing Zack to hand-to-hand combat with him, something he excelled at. Even without using his power over fire, he was able to overtake Zack and knock him out of the ring.

Zack stood up, accepting defeat. He had asked for it, and he got it in spades. Flamon changed back into Takuya and stopped glowing.

"Maybe next time," said Takuya, holding out his hand.

"We'll see," replied Zack, taking the offered hand in a handshake.

Everyone reconvened in the foyer.

"Not bad, Takuya," said Hercules, "It's you and Ventus in the finals."

"Don't think I'm a push over just because I've been asleep for twelve years," said Ventus.

"Wouldn't be fun if I took it easy on you after the way I battled Zack," replied Takuya.

"This will be a good match," said Roxas.

* * *

(Radiant Garden)

Meanwhile, back in Radiant Garden, whenever Heartless, Nobodies, and/or Unversed showed up, it was a good opportunity for Terra to utilize his teachings with Riku to help Riku improve his skills. Riku was happier than he had been in many a month. He was finally training with the one that chose him as his apprentice. This continued off and on for several hours, and Riku was being pushed to his limits. After finishing off another group of enemies, Terra turned to Riku.

"That's good," said Terra, "You've improved utilizing spells in combination with your Keyblade. There is but one more lesson I have to teach you, and even then only you can make it work for yourself."

"What is it, Master Terra?" asked Riku, standing at attention.

"It's the Dark Impulse Command Style. It utilizes the Power of Darkness inside of you and wields it into a powerful weapon," explained Terra, "I first used it against Master Eraqus when he tried to kill Ven. I didn't realize it until later, but I was meant to harness the Power of Darkness, Master Xehanort just pushed me in that regard. This battle is no longer ours. Ven, Aqua, and I are past facing Xehanort. It now falls to you, Sora, and Kairi. I think it's time we headed to the Keyblade Graveyard to retrieve your friend, and my Armor."

(AN7)

"But, King Mickey said it was dangerous," said Riku, who valued his friend's word very much.

"It would be dangerous for Axel to go," said Terra, "But not as much for two trained Keyblade Warriors. We go in, find my Armor, and look for Sora in the process. If we don't find Sora in the time it takes to retrieve my Armor, then we have to get out of there. We can open a portal together."

Riku just hoped that if they found Sora, it wouldn't become a suicide mission to rescue his friend.

* * *

(Olympus Coliseum)

It was time for the final round.

Ventus vs. Takuya

This was for the gold. Takuya was in the waiting room when he heard a very familiar voice.

'**This is an important battle,**' said Agunimon, speaking in Takuya's head, '**Let's do this together. Just the two of us.**'

'You sure?' replied Takuya, 'Because last time I checked, you didn't have a sword in that form, only EmperorGreymon. And the shields might not cut it this time around.'

'**Trust me. We'll be fine,**' said Agunimon, '**Besides, when has being at a disadvantage stopped us before?**'

'When you're right,' finished Takuya, as he headed out to face Ventus, 'You are right.'

As he entered the arena, he could tell something was off. No Heartless attacks; no Nobody ambushes; not even Unversed crashing the party. There had to be something here that was wrong.

"Ready, Takuya?" asked Ventus, bringing out the Kingdom Key.

"Why not?" replied Takuya, referring more to what Agunimon had said earlier than Ventus, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"**Let's dance,**" said Agunimon, before flames appeared around his hand. Out of the flames appeared a sword, much like the sword the Ten Legendary Warriors each used against Lucemon, "**I wondered where that went…**"

Ventus made the first move, which forced Agunimon to block it with his sword. They traded blows back and forth easily for the first minute, as if they were waiting for something.

They didn't have to wait long, as everyone heard a roar, followed by several others. Ventus and Agunimon stopped their match just in time to see a whole family of monsters entering the stadium.

(AN8)

Typhon and Echidna in the lead, followed by Cyclops, Nemean Lion, Chimera, Orthos, and even Ladon. Hercules remembered battling each of these monsters, and many of them at the same time. Out of all of them, Ladon was the one that had grown the most, being a kid when he was still an awkward teenager. Hercules jumped down into the arena with Roxas, Xion, Kairi, and Aqua behind him. Zack followed shortly afterwards. Namine wanted to help, but she knew she would just be in the way this time.

The Eight heroes prepared their weapons to face the monsters.

"Echidna!" said Hercules, "What's the occasion? Family reunion? Come to show Typhon how heroes defeat groups of monsters at the same time?"

"Actually, it's more like an anniversary," replied Echidna, "Typhon and I remarried and we're celebrating. Then the idea came up to make it a family outing."

"Not even you can defeat all of us, Hercules," said Typhon.

"Good thing he's not alone," said a voice that was familiar to Takuya and Hercules.

Everyone turned to see Auron, battle ready with the left side of his jacket down, freeing his left arm to use.

"**Auron,**" said Agunimon, "**How'd you get up here?**"

"With Hades in the deepest darkest pit," explained Auron, "His power to keep me in the Underworld has weakened. While I can't go past this Stadium, it's all I need for some exercise. Besides, why leave a Guardian out of this?"

"Couldn't think of a reason if I tried," said Hercules, smiling broadly.

With Kairi and Aqua double teaming Chimera, nearly everyone had one Monster to contend with. Hercules and Zack taking on Typhon and Echidna.

Agunimon was battling Ladon, feeling relieved, and invigorated, because there WAS trouble here, and he could help out as well. During his fight he couldn't help but look over at who was fighting whom. Ventus was battling Orthos with little difficulty using Sora's style while Auron was battling the Nemean Lion, this in turn left Roxas and Xion to double-team the Cyclops. Ladon nearly finished Agunimon off when he barely deflected the attack with his sword.

'Any suggestions?' asked Takuya, 'It's one thing to defeat everyone as EmperorGreymon, but this calls for something more along the lines of Teamwork.'

'**You're right,**' replied Agunimon, '**Reconvene with the others, then strike together!**'

'Got it,' finished Takuya, closing the mental connection for now.

"**Guys, fall back!**" shouted Agunimon, jumping back from Ladon. Everyone followed suit and gathered in the middle while being surrounded by the Monstrous family, "**You ready to end this?**"

"With pleasure," replied the others.

"Get ready, Kairi," said Aqua, "I'm going to show you my Ghost Drive Command Style. This, I am passing on to you!"

Kairi could only stare in wonder and amazement as Aqua activated her unique command style, and proceeded to defeat the Chimera swiftly.

"Time to show you why I am a Guardian!" said Auron, before focusing power into his blade and shouting, "Dragon Fang!"

With this powerful overdrive, Auron managed to defeat the Nemean Lion, despite his impenetrable armor-like skin.

Ventus tapped into his Wingblade Command Style and sliced through Orthos with all six blades, knocking him onto his back, out like a light.

"Ready Roxas?" spoke up Xion.

"Right with you!" replied Roxas.

Focusing their powers into their Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper glowed Black and White respectively as they finished off the Cyclops.

Agunimon just smirked at Ladon.

"**Guess it's my turn,**" said Agunimon, before his blade glowed, "**Celestial Blade Strike!**"

With a few quick slices, Ladon fell over, defeated once more.

"Double team, Zack?" suggested Hercules, as he began to glow.

"Right with you," replied Zack.

Both wielding their swords, they both charged at Typhon and Echidna, moving faster than the monsters could see. With quick precision, they hacked and slashed their way around the remarried monsters, taking them down before they could counterattack.

(AN9)

The crowd that either didn't flee, or returned when the monsters were defeated, cheered like no other, praising the group of heroes for their heroic efforts.

* * *

(Keyblade Graveyard)

Sora wondered what was more fitting, being saved by Vanitas, or having him distract the Armor while he tried to make a run for it. However, before he could get ten yards away from the fighting, a dark portal opened in front of him, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

'Oh crap,' thought Sora, 'Either it's Braig or Xehanort stopping me from leaving, or…'

Terra and Riku stepped out of the portal, surprised they Sora was right in front of him.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Sora, before realizing who was in front of him.

"Man," said Riku, trying to clear the ringing from his ears, "That's one major scream, Sora."

"Riku!" said Sora, "What…? How?"

"Explain later, right now I've got to get my Armor," said Terra, before seeing Vanitas battling his armor, "Okay, that was easy."

Before Sora or Riku could respond, Terra raced over to the fight, and sensing it's body returning, the Armor broke apart before reconnecting around Terra, returning him to his armored form.

"Oh crap," said Vanitas, recognizing Terra, "I better leave for now."

Vanitas left in a dark portal, but not before leaving behind Unversed.

"Unversed!" shouted Terra.

(AN10)

Riku was about to summon his Way to the Dawn Keyblade, when Terra summoned forth his Dark Impulse Command Style and defeated the Unversed without breaking a sweat.

"Okay," said Sora, "That's just not fair. I defeated his Armor after a long and grueling battle, only for him IN his armor to defeat that many Unversed that easily!"

"He's a Master, Sora," said Riku, realizing how powerful the Dark Impulse Command Style was, "He's been at this for years."

"Right," said Terra, changing his Keyblade into his vehicle, "Now, get out of here, I'll meet you back in Radiant Garden."

Terra left via traveling portal he, Aqua, and Ventus used over twelve years ago, leaving Riku and Sora to leave through the Portal of Darkness.

* * *

(Radiant Garden)

Sora could not believe it. Well, he could, as it made sense, but still… Being in front of all three Keyblade Masters was still awe-inspiring.

He had finally reunited with Kairi and the others, who had returned from Olympus Coliseum, Ventus and Takuya's match called off due to Monster attack.

"So, Ventus," said Sora, speaking a question he had on his mind for at least an hour, "Any ideas on how I can get to wield a Keyblade again?"

"To be honest, I didn't know you would receive the Keyblade when my heart rested in yours. I honestly don't know, Sora. I'm sorry," apologized Ventus.

"It's okay," replied Sora, "Even if I can't wield a Keyblade for the moment, I can still try to utilize the spells I have. I was able to pull off a basic Fire spell; so maybe with some training, I can relearn my arsenal to use even without a Keyblade."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," said King Mickey.

"There's still the problem with Xehanort. He's going to return to get Sora back," said Takuya.

"We won't let that happen," said Kairi.

"I don't know," said Roxas, "If Ventus and Vanitas do battle again, then the X-Blade will re-forge and Xehanort will have everything in place to take Kingdom Hearts once more."

"Until then," finished Xion, "We just have to keep practicing and getting stronger."

Everyone was fearful of the future, but with everyone together, it was possible to defeat Xehanort once more.

* * *

"You let him get away!" exclaimed Braig.

"Well, Terra returned for his armor, and I wasn't exactly fresh for battle, mind you!" countered Vanitas, who was really getting sick of the sniper.

"Don't worry," said Xehanort, calm as ever, "It doesn't matter. They will return here to finish what they started. Until then, we prep our strongest minions to finish off the trainees. The battle that will soon arrive will shake the very foundations of the worlds, and this time, I will rule supreme!"

'Not if I can still do something to stop you,' thought Ventus's counterpart, 'Sora's the guardian of Kingdom Hearts, I won't let him be used as such!'

(AN11)

(Chapter End)

Dang, that's shorter than you wanted, right? Well, not much I can do about that.

Dx: Well, you did promise character bios this time around, didn't you?

RDF1: I did, but there's a lot to cover, so maybe this will help some people.

LR: Another chapter up, and one step closer to the end. Maybe this won't turn out so bad.

Jenny: That's left up to the readers to decide.

Just let me know when you want me to stop and I'll remove this entire fic.

(Author Notes)

AN1: Seriously, when has he ever stopped himself from battling an opponent he didn't know about? I don't think he's run away from a battle that often.

AN2: This is something for Kairi, and the fans that train her up in such a short amount of time: it takes awhile to not only gain such strength and power, but even longer to properly use them. Otherwise, it's just instant uberness. That's something I'll NEVER endorse.

AN3: Seriously, it does suck to wait that long for something to happen. I should know, I was without power for nearly two hours and I was bored out of my mind. It was also raining outside, so that canceled any plans of outside exercise as well. I don't know how peril-hosty girls (or rather the princess waiting on her knight or prince to save her) do this (as quoted by Star Fox in an animated version of Star Fox Adventure), but I would imagine it would be worse for someone who's used to being the hero that saves the peril-hosty girls.

AN4: For anyone who's done this in game, this is different. I didn't have this in the previous fic, so I moved it to Destiny Islands where Sora battled Terra's armor all by himself. Not uber, mind you, considering the time it took for Sora to defeat said armor, but something that tells you that Sora's still improving.

AN5: Taken from Zack's own words in BBS, the crowds determine if you're a hero, and he certain had plenty of time to become a Hero at Olympus Coliseum. Also, the date thing was never really accepted by Aqua, so she wasn't obligated to go on said date.

AN6: I think I referenced the Sonic song by accident. Oopsy! My bad! ^_^'

AN7: Something I'm working on for the final battle. Since Riku and Kairi were chosen by Terra and Aqua, accident or otherwise, I thought it would be fitting if they inherited at least one Command Style as well. The Bladecharge Command Style is also possible, but all three will learn it as well.

AN8: Well, since it's game logic that Unversed, Heartless, and Nobodies are able to enter tournaments, I thought this required something more believable. Besides, with the Titans and Hades gone, who's left to fight in the next game?

AN9: As this is rated T, I'm not having any more deaths than necessary, particularly with the detail of battle I'm giving it. Leaving the rest up to your imaginations, but no death or gory bloodbath, mind you!

AN10: Tribute to all the times he's said it during his game play. I think it's about two dozen times now, don't you think?

AN11: Well, I don't think of Vanitas as actually Evil, mind you: just darkness. Besides, if they're that powerful when they oppose each other before merging, what do you think would happen if they merged willingly for a shared purpose?

(Character Bios)

* * *

Name: Sora

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, World Savior

Weapons: Twilight

True Love: Kairi

* * *

Name: Kairi

Occupation: Princess of Light, Keyblade Wielder

Weapons: Light, Destiny's Embrace

True Love: Sora

* * *

Name: Riku

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, World Savior

Weapons: Way to Dawn and Soul Eater, Darkness

True Love: Not known as of now

(I know you know I'm going to have Riku/Xion, but give me a break. I'm not putting it in at this point)

* * *

Name: Roxas

Occupation: Former Nobody of Sora, Keyblade Wielder, former Member of Organization XIII

Weapons: Keyblade, Light and Darkness in combination with Xion

True Love: Namine

* * *

Name: Namine

Occupation: Former Nobody of Kairi, Memory Manipulator

Weapons: Memory Chains in connection with Sora

True Love: Roxas

* * *

Name: Xion

Occupation: Former Replica of Sora/Roxas, Former Member of Organization XIII

Weapons: Keyblade, Light and Darkness in combination with Roxas

* * *

Name: Aqua

Occupation: Keyblade Master, World Savior

Weapons: Keyblade, Light

True Love: Unknown as of this point

* * *

Name: Ventus

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, World Savior

Weapons: Wayward Wind Keyblade, Kingdom Key Keyblade, Light

True Love: ?

Other: I am making Ventus's home as Destiny Islands. It makes sense with what I am trying to do.

* * *

Name: Vanitas

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, Master of Unversed

Weapons: Void Gear Keyblade, King's Crown Keyblade, Darkness

Other: Dark half of Ventus's Heart

(AN: When Ventus and Vanitas remerge: Keyblade Master of Twilight)

* * *

Name: Terra

Occupation: Keyblade Master, World Savior

Weapons: Keyblade, Darkness

True Love: ?

* * *

Name: King Mickey

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, King of Disney Castle

Weapons: Shooting Star

True Love: Minnie

* * *

Name: Xehanort

Occupation: Keyblade Master, Enemy of every defender of Kingdom Hearts

Weapon: Keyblade, Darkness

Other: Home World IS Destiny Islands apparently.

* * *

Name: Lea/Axel

Occupation: Former Member of Organization XIII

Weapons: Chakrams and Fire

* * *

Name: Braig/Xigbar

Occupation: Follower of Xehanort, Former Member of Organization XIII

Weapons: Sniper guns and Space

* * *

Is there anything else? No?

Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


	4. To Fight for the Future, and Loved Ones!

Happy New Year guys!

This will most likely be the last chapter. Most likely because I can't think of too much more to add that will lengthen the fic AND keep me interested enough to make it that long. I apologize, but I will do everything I can to extend this chapter to the best of my abilities.

Dx: Which means about five thousand words, minus OC time.

Jenny: That might be true, but go for it anyways.

LR: Let's GO!

Everyone looks at him.

LR: What? Somebody had to say it!

Time to finish this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, you'd know. Everyone would know.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_(Radiant Garden)_

_Sora could not believe it. Well, he could, as it made sense, but still… Being in front of all three Keyblade Masters was still awe-inspiring._

_He had finally reunited with Kairi and the others, who had returned from Olympus Coliseum, Ventus and Takuya's match called off due to Monster attack._

"_So, Ventus," said Sora, speaking a question he had on his mind for at least an hour, "Any ideas on how I can get to wield a Keyblade again?"_

"_To be honest, I didn't know you would receive the Keyblade when my heart rested in yours. I honestly don't know, Sora. I'm sorry," apologized Ventus._

"_It's okay," replied Sora, "Even if I can't wield a Keyblade for the moment, I can still try to utilize the spells I have. I was able to pull off a basic Fire spell; so maybe with some training, I can relearn my arsenal to use even without a Keyblade."_

"_That actually sounds like a good idea," said King Mickey._

"_There's still the problem with Xehanort. He's going to return to get Sora back," said Takuya._

"_We won't let that happen," said Kairi._

"_I don't know," said Roxas, "If Ventus and Vanitas do battle again, then the X-Blade will re-forge and Xehanort will have everything in place to take Kingdom Hearts once more."_

"_Until then," finished Xion, "We just have to keep practicing and getting stronger."_

_Everyone was fearful of the future, but with everyone together, it was possible to defeat Xehanort once more._

* * *

_"You let him get away!" exclaimed Braig._

"_Well, Terra returned for his armor, and I wasn't exactly fresh for battle, mind you!" countered Vanitas, who was really getting sick of the sniper._

"_Don't worry," said Xehanort, calm as ever, "It doesn't matter. They will return here to finish what they started. Until then, we prep our strongest minions to finish off the trainees. The battle that will soon arrive will shake the very foundations of the worlds, and this time, I will rule supreme!"_

'_Not if I can still do something to stop you,' thought Ventus's counterpart, 'Sora's the guardian of Kingdom Hearts, I won't let him be used as such!'_

(Recap End)

(Radiant Garden)

Meanwhile, back in Radiant Garden, Sora spent the next few days relearning to use his spells without the use of a Keyblade. Takuya, on the other hand, got the feeling something bad was happening back home.

'**I know what you mean,**' replied Agunimon, '**the others are feeling restless as well. Something's happening and we can't get there to help. We need to find out what before it's too late.**'

Before Takuya could get back to the others, a portal appeared, and Vanitas walked out.

"Don't tell me: Keep Sora away. We need to stop Xehanort. Etc. Etc. Etc.," drawled Takuya, "Sora's been training, he'll be ready."

"Actually, I'm here for you," replied Vanitas calmly, something he picked up from Xehanort after working with him for so long, "You're friends have been captured."

"Dude. Don't even DARE kid about that. My friends have nothing to do with this!"

"They have about as much as you do in this. Which, now, is enough for Master Xehanort to use them as leverage."

"Just whose side are you on?" asked Takuya, wondering why Vanitas was acting this way.

"You could say Sora has changed me, for the better," replied Vanitas, "By learning what his own heart knows so well, my only desire now is to protect Kingdom Hearts. Tell Ventus: I'm ready when he is. He'll know."

Vanitas then left in another portal, leaving Takuya alone.

"I just can't figure that guy out," said Takuya, as he made his way back to the others, but not before turning into Flamon and kicking a wall to his right, sending cracks through it.

* * *

Sora was exhausted. He had really been put through his paces. Training with the Keyblade by himself before was cake compared to relearning all these spells. But, the upside was he had now mastered his Fire, Ice, and Thunder elements, as well as getting decent in healing. Another upside was getting to train with each of the Masters, as well as his friends, who were also getting stronger. He was definitely impressed when he saw Riku channel Darkness Impulse for the first time, as well as Kairi with Ghost Drive. Both Terra and Aqua said that they still had a ways to go before mastering the command styles they were learning. He also attempted any Drives he could, particularly limit, but only found that Limit only increased his base powers. He had yet to Master his Sonic Blade, Ars Arcanum and Strike Raid, mainly because those required Keyblades to actually work. He also didn't have enough power without the Keyblade to perform Ragnarok as well. He just hoped that changed before the final battle. Before he, Aqua, and Kairi could return to Merlin's place, Takuya raced up to them.

"Guys," said Takuya, "We can't way any longer. Xehanort now has my friends and I won't wait in getting them back."

"Alright," said Aqua, "I'll gather the others, and we'll head in the Gummy Ship."

So, Aqua left to get the others, leaving Sora and Kairi with Takuya.

"Who told you this?" asked Sora.

"Vanitas," replied Takuya, "I just don't understand him. He's the source of the Unversed but nearly everything he's doing is actually trying to help us."

"Do you think he's not really evil?" spoke up Kairi, "I mean, I may be a Princess of Light, but I know that there are those without Light, as I am without Darkness, that are good inside."

"We'll see," said Sora, "Right now, we need to get to the Keyblade Graveyard."

Sora didn't know if he could match Xehanort, particularly at his full power. But that never stopped him before. Soon, he will know whether or not he truly IS a Keyblade Wielder.

* * *

"Just who are you?" asked/demanded Koji.

"Just let us go," added JP.

"What are you going to do with us?" cried out Zoey.

"Takuya will find us!" shouted Tommy.

"You have no idea what you brought upon yourself," finished Koichi.

Xehanort only smirked as he listened to the cries of these children, these _Legendary Warriors_.

"I wouldn't worry, children," replied Xehanort, "Takuya and the others are sure to arrive to rescue you. However, they will be defeated and I will rule all the worlds, including yours. So, you either get with the program, or I turn you into Heartless and Nobodies that will follow my orders without questions."

Koji just gave him a look.

"Takuya is far more powerful than you can imagine. When he gets us free, we'll show you what it means to be Legendary Warriors."

"Oh, I'm sure I know full well of Takuya's abilities, particularly when he merged with Sora," replied Xehanort, "Takuya couldn't match me alone as a Nobody and he knows it. He has no chance at stopping me in my true form."

"Just what is a Heartless and Nobody," asked Koichi.

"I know they may not have existed in your world until recently, but I guess I can tell you that," answered Xehanort, before informing them what Takuya had learned from Mickey and Riku in his first days away from the Digital World.

* * *

Meanwhile, Braig was waiting for his quarry to arrive. With his powers from his Nobody form intact, he could wipe out up to half of them before they could stop him. Having Heartless and Nobodies keep them busy would only help him. He didn't have to wait for too long, as he saw the Gummy ship stop a few feet from the ground and Takuya, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Xion jumped out. Smirking, he summoned about a hundred Nobodies.

"Guys, go on ahead!" shouted Mickey, as he, Donald, and Goofy brought out their weapons, "We'll deal with these guys."

(AN1)

Without argument, the others continued on their way, as the champions of Disney Castle battled the Nobodies. Braig smirked as he used a Dark Portal to appear in front of them.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you any farther," he said, bringing out his weapons.

"Guys go," said Roxas, summoning Oblivion.

"We'll handle our _former_ fellow member," added Xion, calling forth Oathkeeper.

(AN2)

Takuya just changed into Flamon and sped on past Braig with the others behind him. Soon, they got to a small clearing with rock pillars all around them. Three figures appeared in the distance and the Masters recognized them as the Trinity Armor Unversed they battled years ago in Radiant Garden.

"We've beaten that thing once, and we can do it again," said Ventus, but Riku held up his hand.

"Let Kairi and me take this guy down. You need to help Sora against Xehanort," he said, pulling out Way to Dawn and Soul Eater in duel wield.

"We can do this," added Kairi, bring out Destiny's Embrace, "You've trained us, remember?"

"Just don't let down your guard," replied Aqua.

"He was tough for us, even back then," added Terra, "Just be careful."

"Right," replied Riku and Kairi as the remaining group of four headed towards the Keyblade battle sight.

(AN3)

When they got there, they saw Xehanort waiting for them, with Vanitas by his side. Flamon saw his friends behind them, tied to a rock formation summoned by Xehanort himself.

"Remember Terra," said Aqua, "We can't just rush in like last time. We nearly got killed that way."

"I know. I've shared a body with him for twelve years as a result, Aqua," replied Terra, "Ven, you up for Vanitas?"

"Ready or not," replied Ventus, smiling slightly, "It's here."

Flamon Digivolved into Agunimon as Xehanort and Vanitas stepped forward, away from their friends.

"Good to see you back," said Xehanort, "Twelve years it's been. I guess time really doesn't stay kind to everyone."

"Especially not to you," quipped Ventus, "You look like your over a hundred years old. If it weren't for the fact that you're a great Keyblade Master, I'd doubt you'd be a worthy opponent."

"And yet, here you are, well aware the challenge before you. Let's see what you've learned," replied Xehanort.

Agunimon charged in first, before changing into BurningGreymon and taking to the skies. The others charged in behind him, activating their armors, intent on keeping Xehanort and Vanitas busy while Takuya rescued his friends.

(AN4)

* * *

No matter how many they slew down, more nobodies just popped up. Mickey was getting tired of this; Donald was getting low on magic while Goofy was slowly but surely tiring out.

"Guys, let's show them the true power of Disney Champions!" called out Mickey.

"Right," replied Donald and Goofy.

Mickey jumped into the air while Goofy tossed his shield towards Donald. Using the rest of his magic power, he focused his best spell and fired at the shield and sending it upwards. Donald and Goofy then skedaddled out of the area to get out of range of the last attack that Mickey initiated. Mickey summoned most of his power into the Shooting Star Keyblade, in a Bladecharge Command Style and bashed the shield back down, full of power from both the spell and the blade, allowing it to destroy all the Nobodies in the battlefield in a single explosion. The trio regrouped, now exhausted from that Trinity Limit.

(AN5)

More Nobodies showed up, much to their annoyance and dismay. They didn't have a lot of energy left to fight. Just before a few Nobodies jumped on them, they were destroyed by what sounded like Gunshots. They turned towards the source of the noise, only to see Leon holding out his Gunblade. With him were Yuffie, Aerith, and Tifa.

(AN6)

"Don't think you were going to leave us out of this," said Leon, bringing his Gunblade behind his back.

Aerith used a Healing spell to help them recover, while Yuffie threw them a few Elixirs, to speed up their Magic recovery.

"Go, we'll keep these Nobodies busy!" urged Tifa.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy nodded and moved on to help the others, knowing that the others would be just behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas and Xion were having a somewhat difficult time taking down Braig. Having being restored to his original form not only increased his strength and power, but also his speed. Making it hard to even hit him, spells or otherwise.

"Why don't you fight like a man!" taunted Roxas.

"And let you kids defeat me? I've been around for years. I'm not about to…" started Braig, but he was cut off by a shield hitting him in the back.

A thunder spell shocked him for a few seconds, paralyzing him and allowing Roxas and Xion time to see Donald and Goofy approaching them. They turned to see Mickey get up close and personal with Braig before the paralysis wore off and he warped away.

"Not bad, mouse," said Braig, "But your too late. Look behind me."

Everyone looked to see the clouds parting, revealing Kingdom Hearts once more. That meant that Ventus and Vanitas managed to re-forge the X-Blade.

"We gotta get there, now!" shouted Mickey.

"Xion, let's do it," said Roxas.

"Right, Roxas," replied Xion.

Roxas then seemingly dismissed Oblivion, only for six blades, three white and three black, appeared behind him.

"Wingblade Command Style!" shouted Roxas, before moving in at quick speeds to attack Braig with.

"Not fast enough!" shouted Braig, as he started to warp again.

However, Xion cut him off.

"Sky Climber Command Style!" called out Xion, using fast moves on Oathkeeper to prevent Braig from moving.

This allowed Roxas to attack Braig with all six of his blades, Light and Darkness as one.

"Damn you Roxas! And Xion!" shouted Braig.

"Oh shut up," countered Xion.

"Just join Kingdom Hearts already!" added Roxas, using his Keyblade to direct Braig's fleeting heart into the big heart in the sky.

With no heart to sustain the body any longer, it quickly faded back into nothing, where the Nobody arrived from, never to be seen or heard from again.

"Let's go!" shouted Mickey, leading the way as the five of them raced to help the others.

* * *

Sora was unsure as to just how he planned to battle Xehanort. Even utilizing his spells, he either missed due to Xehanort's speed, or Xehanort deflected his spells with ease as he battled Terra and Aqua. Through all this, nobody noticed Ventus and Vanitas approached each other and brought out their Keyblades that were once wielded by Sora and Mickey. Crossing the blades, they once again re-forged into the X-Blade, and a beam shot into the sky from the blade tip. The clouds were soon rolling back, revealing Kingdom Hearts.

"Time to show Xehanort what the true power of Twilight looks like," said Vanitas.

"Let's do it, partner," replied Ventus, as they merged into one themselves.

Ven's left eye changed into that of Vanitas, as with the hair on his right side darkened. The X-Blade in hand, they turned to see Xehanort knocking both Terra and Aqua back in separate Directions before turning towards them.

"I see you have betrayed me, Vanitas," said Xehanort, "I knew it was only a matter of time once you returned. I must say I am impressed with how you handled your role. Suffice to say, it was a reasonable reaction to what I'm about to do to you."

"We'll see about that," Ventus-Vanitas replied, trying to summon Unversed to help out.

Xehanort merely chuckled, "I guess I forgot to mention. I managed to devise a spell that liberated your control over the Unversed and passed it onto me. Time to show you what true power is all about!"

Xehanort dismissed his Keyblade and transformed into Pure Darkness, before enveloping Sora. Sora tried to fight back, but the Darkness was too strong. Sora fell unconscious as Xehanort took control over his body.

(AN7)

Soranort turned to Ventus-Vanitas and held out his hand, summoning the X-Blade into his possession. Ventus-Vanitas just chuckled as they separated again.

"Looks like we've done what we needed to do," said Ventus, bringing out Wayward Wind.

"Now let's finish this," replied Vanitas, summoning Void Gear.

However, even being Pure Light and Pure Darkness, they had a difficult challenge ahead of them in the Twilight that Sora could harness. The battle was only beginning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku and Kairi were having their fair share of troubles with the Trinity Armor. Aqua and Terra were correct in saying to be careful and keeping their guard up. Anytime they let up moving, or attacking, the Trinity Armor was right there, making its move. They were doing decently enough in the beginning, but the Unversed's attacks were starting to wear on them. Kairi brought up a shield to protect herself, but she was still knocked back while her shield was shattered again.

"Kairi!" shouted Riku, before going into the Dark Impulse Command Style.

However, even duel wielding and Dark Impulse couldn't finish it off. The head still remained as the Command Style wore off, leaving Riku vulnerable to another hit. Kairi got to her knees, thinking about one person in particular.

'I have to stay alive, for Sora,' thought Kairi, 'He's waiting for me. I won't let him down! He means too much to me for me to leave him like this!'

"Riku!" shouted Xion.

"Kairi!" followed up Roxas, as they ran to help their friends, "Heal!"

Roxas's healing spell helped a good bit, but not enough to get them both back to fighting at 100%. Mickey jumped and attacked the head of the Trinity Armor, but its defenses were strong enough to deflect his attacks.

"Mickey," said Xion, "Let us handle it."

"Right," said Mickey, backing off.

"No," said Kairi, getting up again, "Let me. I won't stop until I'm by Sora's side once more! GHOST DRIVE COMMAND STYLE!"

And utilizing her inherited Command Style, she moved swiftly to catch the Armor off guard, allowing her to finish it with a few quick and powerful hits. Kairi collapsed to the ground afterwards.

"Kairi," shouted Riku, working his way over to her with Xion's help. He was amazed at her strength, even after taking so much punishment. He knelt next to her and said, "You did it."

"Thanks," replied Kairi, gasping slightly, "I'm not going to let Sora do this on his own. Not anymore."

"He's never alone," replied Riku, "We're always with him. Now let's go finish this."

"Right," replied Kairi.

With another healing spell from Donald, they were able to recover enough to walk on their own, but Xion and Roxas were right there, in case they needed the help. The group of seven made their way to where the others were, hopefully in one piece.

* * *

Takuya managed to get to his friends, but only after fighting a Darkside Heartless and a Twilight Thorn Nobody at the same time. As he defeated them, he couldn't help but chuckle at a remark he made last year, when he was with Sora, Donald, and Goofy as they were faced with Both Xemnas and Maleficent.

'Guess I got what I asked,' thought Takuya, as he approached the others.

"You guys alright?" asked Takuya.

"We're fine," replied Koji, "Now, get us out of here so we can end this."

Takuya changed into Flamon and broke through each of the chains, finishing with Zoey. Once Takuya changed back, Zoey hugged him for all he was worth, causing him to turn red, out of blushing and lack of air.

"Let the boy breath, Zoey," teased Koichi.

This caused Zoey to let go of Takuya with a furious blush on her face. After Takuya caught his breath, he pulled out his D-Tector.

"You guys read to do this?" asked Takuya.

"Ready when you are," replied Tommy.

"He deserves this for capturing us like he did," added JP.

"Wait," said Zoey.

Once Takuya turned to her, she closed the distance between them and met his lips with hers. Takuya was surprised at first, but quickly got over it and returned the kiss tenfold, sending Zoey into bliss. Takuya pulled away seconds later, the feeling vanishing rather quickly for Zoey.

"We'll have time for that later," smirked Takuya, causing Zoey to blush again, "Right now we need to make sure we DO have time for that."

Everyone stood behind Takuya as he brought up his D-Tector.

"EXECUTE!" the Legendary Warriors shouted, "ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

A multitude of data surrounded the six of them, before dying down to reveal Susanoomon.

"**Better get ready, Xehanort,**" said Susanoomon, as he got ready for battle, "**Because after this battle, you won't hurt ANYONE EVER AGAIN!**"

'I just hope I can help Sora if Xehanort really DID take him over,' thought Takuya worriedly.

* * *

As Ventus and Vanitas battled Soranort, Terra and Aqua were able to recover. They joined in the battle, only for Soranort to force all FOUR of them back.

"So, anyone have a plan?" asked Terra.

"Yeah, not get our butts whooped," replied Vanitas sarcastically.

"I think he meant getting Xehanort out of Sora," countered Ventus.

"Let's just keep him busy," said Aqua, "I have a feeling we won't need to worry about Sora when the time comes."

"Sounds good to me," said Ventus, standing up and getting back into a battle stance, the others following his lead.

"We're not Keyblade Masters for nothing!" said Terra, "Let's show him what it means to utilize Light, Darkness, and Twilight."

"Right," replied the others, as they charged in again to battle Soranort.

* * *

When the others got there, they saw Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Vanitas battling Soranort, who was wielding the X-Blade.

"Crap," said Roxas, "We're too late."

Soon, it proved to be too much for the Masters to handle, and Soranort blasted them all back to the others. They helped them up, before everyone got into a battle stance against Soranort.

"You're too late," said Soranort, "I've been playing around with you all this time. I've could've destroyed you at anytime. I just wanted to get used to this body that I'm going have for many years. Let's see, should I turn you all into Heartless and Nobodies, or just have you join Kingdom Hearts? Decisions, decisions."

Before he could do anything, Susanoomon flew in and punched Sora back a football field.

"**We'll hold him off,**" said Susanoomon, "**Try to find a way to separate Sora from Xehanort!**"

As Susanoomon flew off to battle Soranort, everyone turned to look at Kairi, who suddenly gained a tick mark on her temple at the sudden attention.

(AN8)

"What's everyone looking at me for?" she asked, rather rudely.

"You ARE the one that has the closest connection to Sora," said Riku, smirking slightly.

"You can call out to his heart," added Xion.

"You did it before," followed up Goofy.

"And you can do it again," finished Donald.

Kairi just sweatdropped, knowing what they said was true. She just hoped she could reach out to his heart as she did before.

* * *

"Why don't you just give up?" asked Soranort, dodging most of Susanoomon's punches and kicks, while deflecting the others.

"**Because we have something worth fighting for!**" replied Susanoomon, before continuing in Takuya's voice, "Give us back Sora and we'll give you a swift death!"

"Oh please," said Soranort, as he started his own counterattack, swiping at Susanoomon with his X-Blade, "You can't defeat me! I hold the power of Pure Twilight! You can't match my power, even with all the elements of the Legendary Warriors!"

Susanoomon dropped back a bit to avoid the X-Blade form slicing him in half.

"**Then you give me no choice,**" said Susanoomon, bringing power into his hands, "**Heaven's Thunder!**"

Soon, a multitude of Thunder Dragons flew down and attacked Soranort. Soranort smirked as his focused power into his X-Blade and began slicing through each Dragon before teleporting behind Susanoomon and sliced through him as well, sending him down to the ground. Takuya struggled to get up, the Evolution having been broken from that last attack. The others weren't much better, each struggling against the pain of that last strike.

"You won't win!" swore Takuya, in a painful voice.

Soranort just landed in front of his face.

"Oh, I believe I just have," said Soranort, before a voice got their attention.

"SORA!" shouted Kairi, racing over to them, "SORA! WAKE UP!"

Soranort just flew over and knocked her down, and picked her up by her throat.

"Don't you get it!" said Soranort, "Sora is gone! I have won! Just give it up."

And as Soranort brought up his X-Blade once more, he noticed Kairi starting to cry.

"Please, Sora," cried Kairi, "Come back to me. Follow my Light. I can't live without you! Please, SORA!"

Soranort's arm froze against his will. As much as he tried to move it, it wouldn't budge. His other arm let go of Kairi, dropping her to the ground. Kairi got back up, as Soranort began to back away.

"Stay away!" he hissed, fear beginning to well up in him.

"Sora," said Kairi, "I love you. Please, come back to me."

Kairi then closed the distance and placed her lips on Sora's. Soranort felt light enter every part of his being, which forced Xehanort to flee Sora's body. Sora, once he got his bearings back, returned Kairi's kiss for a few seconds before parting, leaving only inches between them.

"Thank you Kairi," whispered Sora, "You brought me back again. I love you so much."

"I love you too," replied Kairi, in that same whispering tone.

Their lips met once more for another few second before they parted, and pulled away from each other. Sora turned to Xehanort, who was recovering from being forced out of his latest body.

"I think it's time I ended this once and for all," said Sora, holding the X-Blade out in front of him, "I am the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts! I wield its Keyblade in the name of Light and Darkness. Xehanort, you have upset the balance of Light and Darkness for too long. Let's end this, once and for all!"

"Very well, Sora," replied Xehanort, "Let's end this! Whoever wins will control Kingdom Hearts!"

"After I defeat you, I will seal Kingdom Hearts from those who would misuse its powers for Evil," finished Sora, as Kairi backed away.

The others rushed forward, moving to help Takuya and his friends, before more Unversed appeared.

"WILL YOU STOP SUMMONING UNVERSED!" shouted Terra, "IT'S GETTING OLD!"

(AN9)

In response, Xehanort just summoned Heartless and Nobodies to join the Unversed.

"That doesn't count," sighed Roxas

"Try something new for a change," added Xion.

"Well, at least it's never boring," said Yuffie, as she, Aerith, Tifa and Leon joined them.

Takuya gave back the spirits to the others, and they all Spirit Evolved to battle the army before them.

* * *

(AN10)

Sora faced off against Xehanort, he was ready for this. After everything he's been through, he was ready for this to be over with. Sora brought the X-Blade into his normal battle stance, Xehanort doing the same with his Keyblade. Sora made the first move, attacking with a straight forwards strike, allowing Xehanort to block and then counter with a kick. Sora quickly recovered and both began crossing Keyblades rapidly. They moved their battle to the sky, away from the others. Soon Xehanort started adding in spells, forcing Sora to deflect or dodge them, before retaliating with his own spells. Soon, a clash of Thundaga spells hit forcing them both back. Sora fell down the side of a rock formation, before he pressed the X-Blade into it and stood on it while Xehanort looked down at him from the top. When Xehanort sent a Firaga Spell down, Sora did something that surprised even him. He broke apart the X-Blade, bringing back the Kingdom Key and the King's Crown. Holding onto both, Sora brought out part of the rock formation, blocking the Firaga Spell. As the piece broke into smaller pieces, Xehanort jumped down while Sora found footing on one of the pieces and jumped back up. Their Keyblades met in brilliant flashes of Light and Darkness as Xehanort managed to block every strike Sora sent with both Keyblades. Realizing the futility of it, Sora jumped away, reforming the X-Blade as he flew up. Sora turned to see Xehanort follow him and shot a Ragnarok at him, forcing Xehanort back a bit. Sora landed in the middle of a rock formation and waited for a few seconds, his mind racing. Xehanort stopped in the air about 50 ft from him.

"You have grown strong, Sora," said Xehanort, "But I am a Keyblade Master, and you are only a beginner. You can never match the power that I possess."

"You're wrong," replied Sora quietly, though loud enough for Xehanort to hear him, "I have been chosen as the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts. I won't lose to the likes of you, who utilizes only the Power of Darkness for the purposes of Evil.

"Let me show you the TRUE Power of Light, Darkness, AND Twilight," said Sora, smiling slightly, holding up the X-Blade, "Limit Form!"

Sora's changed into his Limit Form and broke apart the X-Blade back into Kingdom Key and King's Crown once more. He also summoned forth Guardian Soul, Hero's Crest, Star Seeker, Sleeping Lion, Fenrir, Oblivion, and Oathkeeper, all of which surrounded Xehanort.

"No!" shouted Xehanort, fear seeping into his voice and eyes, "This cannot be! I won't let you defeat me!"

Xehanort tried for a mad dash as Sora, but Sora froze him in mid-air with a Stopga spell.

"Twilight Omni Slash!" shouted Sora, as he hacked and slash Xehanort over a dozen times with each of the Keyblades. When he was finished, he brought back the X-Blade and slashed Xehanort in half, "Go join you're beloved Kingdom Hearts for all eternity."

With that he pierced Xehanort's Heart with the X-blade and guided it upwards towards Kingdom Hearts. He burned the body afterwards with an Ultima spell, leaving no trace whatsoever.

"The Evil of Xehanort is finally destroyed, forever," said Sora, as his Drive finished, and he fell towards the ground once more.

"Slowga!" shouted Roxas, slowing Sora down enough for Kairi and Riku to get under him and catch him before he hit the floor.

"Is it finally over?" asked Takuya, as he approached Sora slowly.

"Are there anymore evils we need to face at this moment?" countered Sora, who opened his eyes.

"I don't think so," said Mickey, "Anything left is basically up to it's own world affairs."

"Then it's finally over," said Terra.

"I think there is still one question to answer," spoke up Xion.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What is it?" asked Ventus.

"Where are you three going to stay?" asked Xion, "I mean, Kairi decided to stay at Destiny Islands, even though she was born in Radiant Garden. What about you guys?"

"She does have a point," spoke up Roxas, "You did remake your home into Castle Oblivion. Last time we were there, it wasn't exactly inhabitable, or easily navigated. So, unless you can change that, I don't think it's a good idea to return there."

"I think I have an idea," said Ventus, "Since I'm originally from Destiny Islands; it wouldn't be too hard to believe that I finally found my way back and saying Vanitas is my long lost twin brother. Only two people were there besides my parents, and they have passed on by now, I think. So, that wouldn't be too hard to explain."

"But what about Terra and Aqua?" asked Kairi, as she held Sora.

"I think I can pass of as Ventus's girlfriend," suggested Aqua, smirking ever so slightly, "You don't mind, do you?"

This caused Ventus to blush deeply, and Terra to raise an eyebrow. He didn't think Aqua would say that out of the blue like that; but what would he know, he's been trapped for twelve years while Aqua was in the realm of Darkness. Things might have changed greatly while she was in there. He had changed as well. He smiled when he realized that he could let her go. He didn't want to fight with Ven over her, and he didn't want to lose their friendship, even after twelve years apart. It was time to move on, and find someone else.

Everyone found that reasonable, even though it didn't make too much sense anyways.

(AN11)

* * *

After everyone returned to the Gummy Ships, Leon and the others bid their goodbyes, for now, before returning to Radiant Garden to continue helping restore it to the way it was.

(AN12)

After about an hour of traveling, they approached the Digital World. There, they said goodbye to Takuya and his friends, who were glad they could return to their lives, finally. On their way to Destiny Islands, Sora looked out and saw all the worlds they passed by on the way. He couldn't help but think that just a short two years ago, he didn't even know what a Keyblade was, or everything that had happened was because Ventus and Vanitas were in his heart for about ten years. Now that the battle was long over, he could really think about it, and how shocking it was that he could be that powerful, when a month ago he wasn't even half as powerful as that, even in his Final Form Drive.

"You okay Sora?" asked Riku, as he walked up next to him.

"Just thinking about all we've been through in the past two years. Hardly seems like we were the same kids two years ago that dreamed of seeing the far off worlds. And now…"

"And now we've seen them all, some of them twice or even three times," replied Riku, "But, all in all, I think it might have been worth it. I mean, even if I didn't take the path of Darkness, you would have still received the Kingdom Key because of who you were. It wasn't Ventus's Heart that allowed you to wield the Keyblade…"

"It was always inside of you," spoke up Kairi, walking up to the other side of Sora, "Just like I'm a Princess of Light, who helps connect Kingdom Hearts; you are the Guardian of Kingdom Hearts, born to protect it from those that would misuse its power."

"Thanks guys," said Sora, as he pecked Kairi on the cheek, "That means a lot."

Elsewhere, Roxas, Namine, and Xion were watching from another window.

"Hard to believe just over a year ago, we didn't even exist," started Roxas, "But now…"

"We're real people able to live out our lives the way we're supposed to," added Xion.

"And to think," said Namine, kissing Roxas on the cheek, "We owe it all to Sora."

"Thank you, Sora," they said as one.

Meanwhile, in a private room, Ventus was contemplating Aqua's suggestion. Sure, it was something he eventually wanted, but he thought she and Terra would get together. They have been friends longer, so it wouldn't be that hard to believe if they fell in love: Light and Darkness in balance and everything. But, as he thought about Sora and Kairi, and by extension Roxas and Namine, he realized that it doesn't have to be Light and Darkness. It could be Light and Twilight, or even Nothing and Nothing. With Vanitas having all of his Darkness, it would be Light and Light, something he couldn't find an argument against. He heard a knock at his room, and turned to see Aqua step in, closing the door behind her.

"Sorry I sprang that on you like that," apologized Aqua.

"It was surprising," said Ventus, "What about Terra?"

"I used to like him, but I felt us drift further back into 'just friends' as I followed you guys around the worlds, and eventually found myself missing you more than anything. Terra was trapped with Xehanort for twelve years, while you were safe and sound in Castle Oblivion. I felt more for you, because even if Terra could return, he would be changed even beyond my ability to help. Once I realized that, I knew that I would give everything to see you awake once more."

"I think that out of everyone I met along my journey, you were the one that meant the most to me," replied Ventus, as he turned towards her fully, "It's thanks to you, I was able to defeat Vanitas, and eventually come to an understanding with him. So, thank you Aqua, for everything."

"I think this deserves a little more than a thank you," countered Aqua, as she closed the distance between them and brought her lips to his in a small kiss.

All questions and doubts were removed from Ventus's mind and heart as this happened, knowing that Aqua loved him was more than enough.

* * *

After they said their goodbyes to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, the group decided to stay and relax on Play Island until after sunset, which was less than an hour away. As they did this, they split off into pairs to wander the island, getting a good spot to see the sun set. This left Terra all by himself, but he wasn't worried. He was happy for everyone who found love, and had a feeling he too might find it at some point.

Riku sat down near the Paopu Fruit Tree with Xion. As he got there, he jumped up and grabbed a good fruit star and broke it in half. He offered half to Xion.

"Would do me the honor of being apart of my life forever?" asked Riku.

(AN13)

"I'd love be with you," replied Xion, she accepted the fruit and leaned against his should as they sat down on the bended tree, "for ever."

Soon after sunset, they made their way towards the main Island, prepping a long-winded, and hardly believable story about Vanitas being Ventus's long lost fraternal twin, Aqua being Ventus's girlfriend, and Terra being a life-long friend met shortly after Ventus left the islands, under Xehanort's care.

It took awhile, but soon enough Ventus got used to life back home, even if he didn't remember much from his time there as a child. It also took a while for everyone to come to accept Terra, Aqua, and Vanitas as part of their community. Once a week or so, everyone would gather on Play Island after dark, and continue to train, just in case there was a new evil out there, just waiting to try and conquer the worlds.

(Story End)

WHOOO! That was longwinded, rushed, and overall exactly like DragonX said.

Dx: I was actually right about this? I thought I was exaggerating when I said that. Sweet.

LR: Dang. It's over already. I'm sure the fans will revolt over it for a while, before accepting it sooner or later.

Jenny: It was good, for being something with little to no material to work off of. Anyways, see ya next time!

OCs leave.

RDF1: Well, only a few more things to do and this will be over!

First up: Character Bios!

* * *

Name: Sora

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, World Savior, Guardian of Kingdom Hearts

Weapons: Twilight

True Love: Kairi

* * *

Name: Kairi

Occupation: Princess of Light, Keyblade Wielder

Weapons: Light, Destiny's Embrace

True Love: Sora

* * *

Name: Riku

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, World Savior

Weapons: Way to Dawn and Soul Eater, Darkness

True Love: Xion

* * *

Name: Roxas

Occupation: Former Nobody of Sora, Keyblade Wielder, former Member of Organization XIII

Weapons: Keyblade, Light and Darkness in combination with Xion

True Love: Namine

* * *

Name: Namine

Occupation: Former Nobody of Kairi, Memory Manipulator

Weapons: Memory Chains in connection with Sora

True Love: Roxas

* * *

Name: Xion

Occupation: Former Replica of Sora/Roxas, Former Member of Organization XIII

Weapons: Keyblade, Light and Darkness in combination with Roxas

True Love: Riku

* * *

Name: Aqua

Occupation: Keyblade Master, World Savior

Weapons: Keyblade, Light

True Love: Ventus

* * *

Name: Ventus

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, World Savior

Weapons: Wayward Wind Keyblade, Kingdom Key Keyblade, Light

True Love: Aqua

Other: I am making Ventus's home as Destiny Islands. It makes sense with what I am trying to do.

* * *

Name: Vanitas

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, Master of Unversed

Weapons: Void Gear Keyblade, King's Crown Keyblade, Darkness

Other: Dark half of Ventus's Heart

(AN: When Ventus and Vanitas remerge: Keyblade Master of Twilight)

* * *

Name: Terra

Occupation: Keyblade Master, World Savior

Weapons: Keyblade, Darkness

True Love: Unknown

* * *

Name: King Mickey

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder, King of Disney Castle

Weapons: Shooting Star

True Love: Minnie

* * *

Name: Xehanort

Occupation: Keyblade Master, Enemy of every defender of Kingdom Hearts

Weapon: Keyblade, Darkness

Other: Home World IS Destiny Islands apparently.

* * *

Name: Lea/Axel

Occupation: Former Member of Organization XIII

Weapons: Chakrams and Fire

* * *

Name: Braig/Xigbar

Occupation: Follower of Xehanort, Former Member of Organization XIII

Weapons: Sniper guns and Space

* * *

Next: Author Notes!

AN1: Here's where everyone splits up to take on various minions, bosses, etc.

AN2: I bet everyone wanted to see at least Roxas vs. Xigbar. So, I'm doing something close to it: Roxas and Xion vs. Braig/Xigbar.

AN3: Something I think people might want to see after reading the first three chapters. This is something that tests how far Riku and Kairi have really gone.

AN4: Takuya's not out of the fight for long. He just needs to rescue his friends, then returns to help out his new friends.

AN5: Well, considering the three of them ARE Best Friends, I would hazard a guess they worked out a Trinity Limit at some point.

AN6: Like I'm going to leave these guys out of a Huge Army battle. They don't have THAT big of a part, just there for support and help.

AN7: This fusion's name is unoriginal; as I am giving it Soranort, just like when Xehanort possesses Terra, his name is dubbed Terranort.

AN8: WARNING! Slightly OOC Kairi alert! Even for the changes I've made!

AN9: Seriously, it does get old battling the same enemies for months on end. You'd think he'd come up with something original, and Heartless and Nobodies don't count anymore!

AN10: This battle is heavily inspired by Cloud vs. Sephiroth in Advent Children. So, I don't own it, just how it's changed, and not really even that.

AN11: Kingdom Hearts Logic, Fanfiction Logic, you name it; it will fit here. It doesn't make sense, except by that kind of Logic.

AN12: Can't think of much else to do with them, since there's no point in separating them and sending them back to their own worlds and all. That would separate Leon from the others, which doesn't do good for the group Dynamic of this universe.

AN13: I know this SOUNDS like a proposal, but it's not really a marriage one. It's a 'be with me forever no matter what' promise. They are just starting their relationship; it'll be a while before Riku pops THAT question.

Alright, that's the end of it. There's nothing left to add, except…

Later,

RDF1


End file.
